A Perfect Storm
by Bat-teen 28
Summary: Who is the Sphinx? That one question is a riddle even the Riddler is having trouble answering. He is determined to find out who she is, but there is one key thing he forgot about the truth, it hurts.
1. Chapter 1 What have you fallen for?

You should know what you've fallen for.

* * *

_I knew you were, you were gonna come to me._

* * *

The lightning that flashed showed the silhouette of a woman as she sneaked past the gates of Arkham Asylum, all the security cameras were down, allowing the woman to sneak through.

Emerald eyes, framed by a perfect golden mask stared at the surroundings, judging weather not it was safe to sneak by. By how she was running and acting you could tell this wasn't her first time out as an assassin.

These were the movements of a highly trained killer, one of which was not to be trifled with, so it was odd that she didn't kill the guards that were there.

Apparently she wanted to make her visit an unknown one.

Running past them like an unseen shadow.

She walked into the penitentiary and ran past the guard's room, easily dodging the cameras not that it really mattered, they had been shut off by her little Crossword helper.

She had a hit to make and it was quite a high one.

* * *

_And here you are, but you better choose carefully._

* * *

She ran past every cell, ignoring the staring eyes and whispering voices, until she came to her target.

She looked inside the cell her target was in-prisoned in.

He was still awake, but of course he was, he would never be asleep, he couldn't sleep that well.

"So, what do we have here? Are you here to brake out some sort of inmate?" came an arrogant voice, a voice she recognised.

"Are you going to answer me?" he demanded.

"Considering the fact that you're the Riddler, why don't you ask me that in a riddle?" the woman asked as she leaned against his cell door.

Slowly he got to his feet and glared at her behind rectangle rimmed glasses.

"Are you insulting me?" he growled.

Emerald green eyes met sparkling blue eyes and glared at each other, but the emerald green ones softened suddenly into something like sadness and realisation.

"Edward…" she whispered.

"Who are you?" asked Edward as he walked right up to the bars of his cell.

"My, my. The great Riddler doesn't know who I am?" she teased.

Edward narrowed his eyes. "Who. Are. You?"

"I'm the Sphinx," she answered smugly. "It was nice to see you again, goodbye."

"What do you mean 'see you again?' Sphinx? Sphinx?!" Edward shouted as loud as he could, but she didn't respond, she just ran and left as fast as she could.

* * *

_Cause I, I'm capable of anything. Of anything and everything._

* * *

It had been weeks since that night and Edward still didn't know who this 'Sphinx' was, but he was determined to find out. So, as soon as he broke out he quickly looked Sphinx up. It was mostly about the ancient egyptian Sphinx but one part was about an assassin who never got seen, ever. There was only one photo of her and it was slightly smudged and out of focus but it was her, it was the woman from the night before.

Who ever this Sphinx was, she was dangerous and not someone you should mess with.

But Edward's curiosity and compulsion to know everything was sometimes his downfall, so maybe that was why he was determined to set a trap for her, to catch this assassin and get answers.

But Sometimes, if not all the time, the answer Edward got was not a nice one.

As he stared at the picture of his mysterious visitor he couldn't help but whisper to himself. "Riddle me this: A statue of solid stone I am, hidden amongst a kingdom of sand. Yet my name now strikes fear into the hearts of any man, do you know who I am?"

* * *

_Make me your Aphrodite, make me your one and only._

* * *

Gotham City was in a state of panic, though, granted, it was always in some sort of panic, but now it was in full blown 'Oh my god, what the hell are we going to do?' panic and Batman and the Police were having difficulty controlling the panic that had taken Gotham over.

What where they panicking about? Well: recently in Gotham there had been a string of murders, or to be more pacific, assassinations. But they all had one thing in common, each of the victims had a painted egyptian ank on their forehead, in gold paint or pen.

But, to help with the Arkham staff, in perpetration for this new inmate that would be coming to Arkham, they had hired a new Doctor, with pale skin, raven coloured hair and bright emerald green eyes.

As Doctor Mist Terry, the new Doctor of Arkham, walked into her apartment she was greeted by a very stressed out daughter who was standing there blabbering about something to do with Batman and the police.

"Enigma, Enigma calm down," her mother shushed her. "Now what is it?"

Enigma took a deep breath to calm her nerves and slowed her speech. "Batman. He's investigating the recent assassinations. Ya' know which one's I'm talking about right? Oh and BTW I was able to shut down the city's power in the east end, ready for you and everything and what?"

Mist sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "How many times must I tell you, not to use text speak around me. You know I don't understand it that well."

Enigma sighed and raked a hand though her pony tail, before taking her glasses off and cleaning them. "You know I can't help it and FYI you sometimes speak in hieroglyphics. Do you have any idea how hard _you_ are when you do that?"

"Since I understand them, then no, I don't know how hard it is," Mist deadpanned as she walked into her room to get changed.

Enigma sighed and walked into her computer room, shaking her head. Her room was glowing green and she had computers and monitors in every space, all of them running information for her, mainly about power grids and codes.

She smiled to herself and stared at her work, a smug smile on her face. "Say, since you know who my dad is now, or what he does, do you think he would be proud of me?" she called to her mother.

Mist walked in, placing her mask over her eyes before smiling at her daughter. "Honey, with what you're doing and how many computers you have, I think he would be so proud of you he wouldn't stop talking about you, which is why I'm keeping you a secret from him."

* * *

_But don't make me your enemy, your enemy, your enemy._

* * *

_A/N Well, I hope you guys liked it. it took a while but I managed to work it out. :D With thanks to my friend Double 'S' who helped me out with some of the __grammar. BUT IT IS COMPLETELY MY FAULT IF I MISSED SOME IT! _

_Still I hope you enjoyed that, please leave a review._

T.B.C:


	2. Chapter 2 Past reappears

The past has a funny habit of reappearing.

* * *

_So you wanna play with magic,_

* * *

The GCPD had a ball, for the police officers, the mayor and any staff at Arkham who could come. It was held at the GCPD and many came to dance and have a good time and to forget that their city was full of lunatics.

But tonight's spirits were dampened by this new assassin. She was good and not even the Batman could find a connection between her and the victims.

So, tonight was the best time to brake into the GCPD and look at the case files they had on this Sphinx, so that was exactly what Edward intended to do, all the party goers would be too drunk to do anything and barely any one knew what he looked like without his cane and hat, honestly it was ridiculous. He knew he wasn't the hight of popularity when he worked at the GCPD, but come on, that was just stupid.

Still, for the moment he was glad he hadn't got rid of all the idiots in the Gotham, just yet.

As he smoothed the creases in his black tux he walked past the so called guards and straight to the case files, but the one that was the most recent and most unique, well that would be on Gordon's desk, because a certain pointy eared, flying rodent would come in and read it while Gordon was talking to his officers.

Edward hacked into the panel on Gordon's door easily, before walking into the wooden office, with a computer and mug that said _'World's Greatest Dad' _on it, with a file marked '_Sphinx' _next to it.

He picked the file up and hid it in his inside pocket, before doing his tux up and walking out of the office.

Well, he had what he wanted and whilst it may be dangerous, he may as well take advantage of the food here.

The GCPD were incompetent that was certain, but they knew their food and they always got the best at this ball.

He walked into the main hall, dodging everyone who he thought might have the brain capacity to recognise him and walked over to the buffet they had their.

Bullock was their, so Edward kept his head down as he selected his food, before leaving to quietly eat in the shadows, at the far end of the ball.

When he got there he saw a silhouette of a woman leaning against the wall, watching the dancers and party goers with a sharp eye.

"Not one for parties either?" she questioned him suddenly.

"What? Are you talking to me?" he asked, a look of confusion on his face.

"You're the only other person here aren't you? unless of course there's tall dark and batty here too. Which I don't think he is," the woman laughed.

At the mention of Batman Edward couldn't help but tense a little. I mean for goodness sake he broke Edward's legs once, he was lucky he could still walk properly.

"No I'm not one for parties," he answered as he took a bite of food.

"Then why come?" she questioned.

"I could ask you that," he stated.

The woman laughed and came out of the shadows a little, reviling who she was, a smile perched perfectly on her face.

* * *

_Boy, you should know what you're falling for._

* * *

Edward blinked once and then twice. No it couldn't be? It couldn't be….

The new Doctor of Arkham Asylum stood in front of him smiling. "Hello Edward, how have you been?"

Edward continued to stare. "M-Mist? Mist Terry is that really you?" he questioned.

"But of course," she said smiling slightly. "So, are you going to answer my question?"

"I've been fine," Edward stated. He couldn't have Mist finding out about… well who he was. The Riddler.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as he put his plate down.

"Oh, I'm the new Doctor at Arkham Asylum," Edward froze and stared at her. Did she know? Did she know who he was? "I do know who you are by the way. I know you're the Riddler… but you see… I'm the good guy, as it where, so I am really sorry I will have to do this, but," she turned towards the rest of the crowd and screamed. "Help! Somebody, it's the Riddler! He's here, he's here!" she shouted pointing at Edward.

Edward quickly ran for the exit, dodging as many of the officers as he could, smacking a few on the head who got in his way, but he was able to get out of there and leave for his hideout, with a little help from the sewers.

Why… why had Mist done that? Edward thought they were friends, well… "We were slightly more then that," he whispered to himself before carrying on walking, towards the old Wayne building, it had been abandoned for years, ever since a little explosion happened. But some of the floors were fine and so Edward used them as his hideout and he could accesses the security systems easily.

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't hear the door to the room open and shut and he didn't see the shadow that creeped into the darkness.

* * *

_Baby do you dare to do this? Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse._

* * *

Edward decided that it was a waist of time thinking about past events. He had to find out who Sphinx was, for better or worse, he had to find out who Sphinx was.

She… was a mystery and he solved his mysteries, he always did.

But… this mystery it was confusing and hard, even for him, so god knows how the Bat would cope, especially if Edward was finding it hard.

Suddenly, out of know where a hand grabbed him by his collar and threw him to the floor.

If it was Batman, then Edward was in a lot of trouble, he had no men and his cane was in the other room.

_**Note to self, always have my cane with me.**_ Edward grumbled to himself, before getting to his feet and turning around to see, her. The Sphinx.

* * *

_Are you ready for, ready for?_

* * *

**Yeah Stitcher! I know Mist has completely changed and she is so cool! Please pass word around to take a look at the new and improved Sphinx! :D With many thanks for the review! :D**


	3. Chapter 3 Out witted

Out witted.

* * *

_A perfect storm, perfect storm._

* * *

Sphinx. She was here. In his hideout. How had she found it? How had she found _him?_ More importantly, _why_ had she found him?

Edward was wondering all of this as he stared at Sphinx, who stood in a circle of light, smirking at him. The hood of her black coat was pulled up so it hid her eyes, but you could still see the maniacal gleam in them, she was planning something. Thinking ten steps ahead on every scenario to defeat him.

Edward watched her wearily. He had heard stories about her, he didn't know much about her, which was why he had to look her up, but he had heard stories about her. She never left any one alive and anyone she did, then there was usually a reason.

"Sphinx…" Edward stated as he continued to watch her.

"Edward," she said with a silky purr.

"You have no right to call me by my first name!" he shaped at her. "I'm the Riddler to you, you are beneath me, like everyone else!"

Probably not the best thing he could of said, considering his current predicament but he didn't care. He would not be degraded by some assassin.

She smiled and laughed at his statement before pulling the hood down and pushing her hair back. "Is that any way to talk to a lady, _Edward?_" she scolded, a hint of humour in her voice.

Edward sucked in a breath to stop himself from saying a very degrading comment and possibly to keep his head on his shoulders, especially when he caught sight of the two gleaming sickles attached to her belt.

"Interesting choice of weaponry. Why sickles?" he questioned her.

"Sometimes the old ways work the best, do you know that in some countries they still use the old forms of torture?" she said idly as she walked around his hideout.

"Do I even want to know how you know that?" he asked, keeping his eyes on her like a hawk.

"I don't know, Edward. Do you?"

"Stop playing games with me."

"But we've only just begun, why would I stop now?"

"I don't like games," he stated, arms folded across his chest.

"Now we all know that's a lie," she laughed as she walked right up to him. "You can't resist a good mind game and not meaning to brag or anything, but I'm one of the best!"

She was close now, extremely close and Edward didn't like it.

* * *

_Cause once you're mine, once you're mine._

* * *

"Ever heard of personal space?" he snapped at her, as he took a step back, which she countered with one of her own.

"Ever heard of, I don't care?" she laughed as she took another step to counter his retreating ones.

This little game of cat and mouse was putting Edward on edge, he could tell she was enjoying herself, backing him into a corner of which he couldn't get out of.

He was generally okay until his back hit solid brick.

He glanced behind him to see the brick wall, before looking back at Sphinx who was now completely in his personal space, staring him right in the eye.

"What do you want?" good god, did he really sound that pathetic? Edward get your act together, you're not some cowering school girl, your a damn rogue of Gotham, a grown man!

"Nervous Edward?" she cooed as she drew even closer to him, if that was possible.

"No!" he snapped back emediately.

"You look nervous or maybe that's just the light, it's hard to tell," she mused to him or herself he wasn't quite sure.

One of her hands reached up to his face, but he noted how the other rested on her sickle, obviously a reminder to him that should he try anything, she was armed and dangerous.

Edward stared at her, as she lay her hand on his chest and smirked. "Well, who would of thought, you actually have a bit of muscle under that wiry frame of yours."

Edward swallowed the lump in his throat. He had to get control, he needed to get control.

He grabbed her wrist of the wandering hand and narrowed his eyes at her. "I do suggest, you leave right now."

Sphinx raised an eyebrow and smirked even more. "Oh, so you're giving me orders now huh? Not going to happen I'm afraid," at this she flipped him on his back placed her foot on his throat, as a light reminder to stay down.

"What interest am I to you? You only met me last night!" he shouted.

"Did I? I seem to recall us meeting a very long time ago. So, while we're on the subject of pasts, how's you dear Daddy? I heard about that little… accident. Pity the guy's still alive."

Edward went wide eyed and stared at her. "How do you know that?"

"How do any of us know anything?" she countered.

Oh she was good. Not as good as him like, but she was good all the same.

"Listen to me, right now!" he growled. She leaned down so she was basically on top of him.

"I'm listening," she whispered with a smile.

"I don't know who you are or how you seem to know the things you know, but I suggest you do not tell anybody any thing, or I will make you wish you hadn't. Understand?"

"Like a dream," she laughed before leaning closer to him. "Why are you so nervous? I know you're already planning on my demise, so why are you trying to hide it?"

"I don't like to be obvious," he stated.

"But you are so obvious."

"Not as obvious as you. You've been sent to kill me, haven't you?"

"Yes, but I like to play with my prey before I kill them. It makes the whole game fun and entertaining."

"I'm not scared of you."

"I never said you were. But I will warn you, I have never been caught by anyone and I always complete my contracts… so, do you really want to play this game?"

Edward narrowed his eyes. "Yes and I'm afraid to say you'll lose."

"I haven't lost one yet," she stated proudly.

"First time for everything," Edward stated with a slight growl.

She laughed lightly, that, if not from an assassin, would of been called quite charming, but when you're on the other end of the blade it rather lost it's charm.

Sphinx smiled and leant in and kissed him, before leaning next to his ear and whispering. "I look forward to our game."

Then she was gone, like a breeze in the hot summer, leaving no trace that she had been there, except for the black lipstick mark on Edward's lips.

Edward quickly got to his feet and looked around the hideout, but he couldn't see anyone.

He whipped his lips and placed his hand into his inside pocket to find it was empty.

"That little minx," he growled as he realised she had distracted him and got what she really came for.

Now she was in for it. Edward didn't take being out witted lightly. If she wanted a game, she'd got one, but he was going to make sure this one was her last.

* * *

_There's no going back._

* * *

_A/N: Woo! Next chapter I hope you guys like it! :D_

T.B.C:


	4. Chapter 4 Cat and mouse

A game of cat and mouse.

**Note: Sorry it's been so long, but I finally managed to come up with something, I hope you enjoy and I prey that it was worth the wait.! :D**

* * *

_Mark my words,_

* * *

Batman was used to dealing with assassins, he was also used to dealing with maniacs, but two at the same time, each with a mission to kill each other was stressful beyond belief.

Sphinx was a skilled fighter and she was smart, incredibly smart and the Riddler, as much as Bruce would hate to admit it, was a genius. Granted a very twisted genius, but a genius non the less.

So dealing with two mad genius's each trying to kill each other, not really caring that Gotham is in the middle of it, it was stressful and Bruce was getting a migraine just thinking about it.

As he sat on top of a gargoyle over looking the royal hotel, the place he'd seen Sphinx enter millions of times, he couldn't help but notice that how she messed with Nigma… it was almost like… flirting.

This was confusing in the least.

He sighed and decided that he should probably try and hack into their communications, he knew that Sphinx and Riddler had a constant channel open for them to tease each other over, it was the oddest type of assassination Bruce had ever seen, but she was avoiding the police, they both were, very well.

As he sat there, trying to hack with his cryptographic sequencer the image went static and suddenly a green, very angular electronic face of a woman with a green question mark on her forehead appeared on his screen.

"Ah, ah, ahh Batman. My boss doesn't want you interrupting her little chat with Riddler," came a girl's voice, that was highly distorted, Bruce could only just tell it was a girl.

"Who are you?" Batman growled.

"Me? I'm Crossword. Now if you don't mind, leave Sphinx and Riddler alone!" she growled before the image went away.

Batman sighed and placed his cryptographer away. Great another problem. Crossword, but she said 'she' which indicates towards she works with or for Sphinx.

But Crossword… that was more a Riddler hence girl based name.

Batman rubbed his temples and sighed. This was very confusing.

* * *

_This love will make you levitate._

* * *

Sphinx casually walked into her apartment and switched the lights on, to be greeted with a cane to the head.

She fell to the floor and groaned, before slowly getting to her feet and turning to see the Riddler standing there, a woman was standing behind him, with a green question mark scarf round her neck and a scar across her eye.

"Well, hello to you too. You do know you say hello by speaking, not with a smack on the head," Sphinx growled.

"Well, I thought I'd take something out of your book," Edward snapped back, a smirk playing on his lips.

Sphinx looked up at the woman who was standing behind him. "And you have to put up with this? I feel sorry for you."

"Join the club," the woman muttered back, gaining a glare from Edward and a small laugh from Sphinx.

"Oh, I like you. What's your name kid?" she asked as she got to her feet.

"First off, it's not 'kid' and second don't ever call me 'kid' again," she growled.

"Oh she's feisty. I like that," laughed Sphinx.

"If you keep talking I'll show you all kinds of feisty and the name's Switch!" the woman growled.

"Yes thank you Switch. Now go and watch the door incase of any bats," Edward growled and turned to Sphinx. "So, do you still think you can win this game?"

"Yes," Sphinx said smirking. "I always win, you're going to lose."

Edward sighed and walked around her. "I tracked the signal that you use for our… little chats. You need to cover you tracks better, because that was really amateur."

"I beg your pardon!"

Sphinx turned towards the source of the voice, as did Edward to see a girl standing there with green dip dyed hair, with a brown pony tail, a black knee length dress with green trousers and a green army jacket, but there was a black mask over her eyes, that hid a few of the little band of freckles she had across her nose and cheeks.

"That is the state of the art net work and technology! I spent ages making it! It's not amateur!" she shrieked.

Sphinx sighed and rubbed her temples. "Crossword."

"Making that net work, stoping the Bat from hacking into it, it took me ages! Weeks! Do you hear me?! Weeks!"

"Crossword!"

"And don't even get me started on the insult! I am no idiot and my net work and technology are the best out there! So take back that insult you stupid, idiotic, SON OF A-"

"_CROSSWORD!"_ Sphinx yelled.

Crossword turned towards her mother and the pure look of fury that was plastered on her face.

"Remember who you're talking to," her mother hissed at her.

Crossword blinked a few times before going quite an amazing shade of white as all the colour left her face.

She turned to Edward who was glaring at her with a very hard calculated glare.

"Oh… err ha, ha…." Crossword muttered nervously as she backed away from him and stood behind Sphinx.

"Looks like your little helper is as annoying as you are," Edward growled.

"Hey!" shouted Crossword.

"Crossword!" Sphinx snapped.

"Sorry," came the small reply.

* * *

_Like a bird._

* * *

"Well I am very sorry for my little helper… so I'll cut this meeting short. Goodbye," laughed Sphinx as she walked past him, Crossword close behind her, but Edward grabbed Crossword's arm and pulled her close to his chest, holding his staff at her throat.

"Mum!" Crossword shouted before she could stop herself.

"Mum?" Edward questioned as he looked between Crossword and Sphinx. "Oh!" an evil smile spread across his face. "Now this is interesting. So… I wonder how the father of this _little_ girl feels… knowing his daughter is helping an assassin?"

"I am not little!" Crossword protested.

"How does her father feel…?" Sphinx whispered. "Why would you say that?"

"Just curious. If you're mother and daughter… then what does the man of your little family think of this?" Edward taunted.

"Look in the mirror and ask then same question, Nigma. Then come back and have tea and coffee with us so we can talk about it later," Crossword muttered.

"What did you say?" snapped Edward.

"Nothing that needs repeating. Besides. Would you mind letting go of me? This jacket didn't come cheap Ya' know?" Crossword growled.

Sphinx rubbed her temples and sighed. "Looks like I'm going to have to get us out of this, again," she grumbled before jumping at Edward, tackling both him and Crossword to the floor, then she punched him in the jaw, grabbed Crossword and the two sprinted past Switch who stop there a few minutes before she heard Edward yelling at her.

She chased after the two who sprinted down the stairs, out to the back entrance, before getting on to a bike and driving off.

* * *

_Like a bird without a cage._

* * *

T.B.C:


	5. Chapter 5 Just try and solve me!

Just try and solve me.

* * *

_But down to earth._

* * *

Someone was knocking at his door. Someone was knocking at his door?!

Edward shot up at light speed and ran towards the door. He stood at the edge of the door and peered through the peep hole.

What he saw made he gasp a little in surprise.

He swung the door open and stared at Sphinx who was leaning against the doorframe, her hand covered her side and it was crimson.

Who would dare touch the Sphinx? Who _could_ touch the Sphinx?

She looked up at him, her usually bright emerald eyes now had a slightly dull and glazed look about them.

Edward didn't know what to do, nor why she even came to him. She was meant to be killing him and he was intern meant to be killing her, so why come to him for help? That was obviously what she wanted and needed.

"Edward."

It was the first thing she had said since coming here. He blinked and looked at her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

Instead of an answer Sphinx collapsed in his arms and with a sigh Edward realised she'd lost too much blood.

He still didn't understand why she had come to him of all people. Still he supposed he should save her. Why let her die? He still had a game to play and win.

He scooped her up and walked inside, kicking the door shut with his foot before he placed the woman on the sofa and removed her hand from her side.

He had to whistle. It was deep, very deep. Whoever had done this knew what they were doing and they must of been good to land such a injury on Sphinx.

He sighed and grabbed the first aid kit he carried with him to every hideout and with a sigh he began to stitch the injury up. Once he had done that he wrapped it in bandages and sat down on his spare chair with a huff.

What was she doing here and who had done that to her?

He looked over at her again and smiled. He could easily find out who she was now. She couldn't stop him and he really did want and need to know.

With a smirk he walked over to her and placed his hand on her mask and began to pull it up, but he stopped half way.

Why stop the age now? Oh yes he sorely wanted to find out who she was and he was tempted to but… that ruin all the fun of finding out who she was. It would ruin the game.

He sighed and slumped back in his seat before glancing back at her.

It was odd to see her like this. So peaceful so… beautiful. She didn't look like an assassin now, she looked like an ancient Egyptian queen who had been lay to rest.

* * *

_If you choose to walk away, don't walk away._

* * *

What was he doing? This woman wanted to kill him and he wanted to kill her so why was he saving her? All for a stupid game?

"Agghhh!" Edward shouted and grabbed one of his crosswords and threw it across the room.

He glared at the floor in anger and ran a hand through his hair.

He… needed a drink or something.

When he woke the next morning he expected to Sphinx to still be there considering how much blood she lost, but she was not there.

Part of him was surprised and another part of him was the exact opposite.

He needed to clear his head. Maybe he would see the other woman in his life at the moment? Yeah that sounded like a good idea, scare the living daylights out of Mist sounded pretty fun considering what she did to him.

He smirked and quickly got dressed before running out of his hideout.

He knew her routine. It would be the same as it always had been, call in at the local coffee shop and then take the monorail to the nearest station to Arkham, then walk the rest of the way there.

He hid in the alleyway and when she walked past, he quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her into the shadow of the ally.

"What the hell?! I have pepper spray!" she yelled as her hand went into her bag.

"That's nice, but if you could curb your violent tendencies for just a moment, that would be great."

Mist blinked and looked up at Edward with confusion. "What do you want?"

"Answers," Edward snapped.

"You're the Riddler, shouldn't you know them already?" she growled back in response.

Edward's grip tighten on her wrist ever so slightly as he glared down at her. "Don't patronise me. You know I don't deal well with it."

"Well, if I can't patronise you can I insult you instead?" she asked with a small smile tugging at her lips.

"You're a smart woman, I believe you already know the answer to that," Edward hissed.

"My, the Riddler called me smart, I am honoured."

"Will you stop being difficult! I've already got a difficult woman to deal with, you are not helping!" Edward snapped.

Mist raised an eyebrow. "Oh… my! You have lady problems Edward? Funny never thought you could get a woman."

Edward narrowed his eyes. Laugh at him all she wants. He had the upper hand now. "Well, you of all people should know I can get a woman. I mean, it wasn't thin air that was lying next to me in bed, was it Mist?"

Mist went red and stared up at him with wide eyes.

Bright, emerald eyes….

Edward went wide eyed and cautiously placed his hand on her side.

Mist hissed and moved away. "Don't. Touch me there. I-"

"Got sliced by persons unknown?" Edward finished for her.

"You know I do cage fighting," Mist pointed out.

"They don't allow knifes into the fights."

"Doesn't stop people from brining them does it?"

"Sphinx got hurt there too. I saw he last night. In fact, you and her share many similarities." Edward hissed as he glared at her.

Mist smirked. "Well, I'm flattered that you think I look like one of the most beautiful assassins in the world."

"How do you know what she looks like?"

"I saw a picture of her."

"There are no pictures of her Mist," Edward growled.

Mist went slightly pale and stared at his blue eyes that were currently shining with hatred directed at her.

"So I'll ask you again: How do you know what she looks like?"

Mist sighed. "I can only do one thing now. I am really sorry about this," She quickly punched him in the solar plexus before slamming her elbow down on his voice box as hard as she could.

Edward grabbed his throat and coughed as best he could.

Mist was smirking as she walked behind him and kicked his knee, forcing him to his knees.

"I really am sorry about this," she whispered as she injected a knock out drug into his system. and Edward's world slowly faded into black.

* * *

_It's in the palm of you hand now baby,_

* * *

It was white. That was the first thing Edward noticed. Every single wall was a stunning shade of white, then it began to dull and all that was left were creamy coloured walls with blood splattered on them.

Edward recognised this place, it was cell at Arkham Asylum.

"No…" Edward whispered as he stared at the white walls. "No I can't be here, how did I end up here?!"

"They brought you here last night when the police found you Edward."

Edward span around and stared with utter disgust. Mist was standing on the other side of the bars, smiling at him with a sickly sweet smile.

"Hello Edward, welcome back to Arkham."

"You.. you sick twisted-"

"Careful. I wouldn't advice yelling like that. I am your Doctor and I'd hate to think what the guards would do if I told them you were threatening me," Mist gave a slight chuckle.

Edward stood there mouth agape. "Your my what?!"

"I'm your Doctor. Your session with me will be in half an hour, I look forward to seeing you there," explained Mist as she walked away, sipping her new batch of coffee.

By the time Edward was dragged, literally dragged to Mist's office it was very late in the evening.

Mist was quietly sitting at her desk, while the guards strapped Edward to the chair.

"You may leave now," Mist said with a wave of her hand.

The guards nodded and left.

Mist looked up at Edward and smiled. "Hello Edward, how are you today?"

"Stop the charade Mist! What are you going to do to me?" Edward snapped at her.

Mist held a remote up and smiled. "Why, this of course," laughed as she pressed it.

There was a smouldering sound of electricity as the chair suddenly sprang to live with the it and Edward screamed out in pain.

How high had Mist put the damn setting?! This was insane!

Mist pressed the button again and Edward slumped in his chair as the electricity left.

"Now, I realised that killing you physically wouldn't be half as fun as mentally, but my clients want results so i'm very sorry to tell you but I will have to kill you," Mist was so casual about it, it gave Edward the sudden urge to slap her. But of course he couldn't.

She smiled at him and placed the remote down and in one swift elegant movement Mist was standing in front of him, arms folded across her chest with a smug smile on her face.

"I told you I always win," she laughed.

"What… what did I do to you to deserve this?" Edward choked out.

Mist's smile left her face and she picked the remote up again and pressed it.

Edward cried out once more and after a few moments Mist stopped the torture and sat on her desk a cold look in her emerald eyes.

"What that hell happened to you to make you like this?!" Edward shouted as he stared at her, studying her looking for answers.

Mist looked at the floor and sighed. "You left."

Edward titled his head to the side before shaking his head. All this because he left? Edward didn't believe that, not for one moment, there must of been another reason, probably a mixture of things, it couldn't of been just his leaving.

But… Mist hadn't killed him yet, which probably meant she still loved him… so Edward could use that against her. He made her fall in love with her before, he could do it again.

"Mist… my dear sweet innocent Mist. I never wanted to leave and I tried to go back, but when I tried they threw me in here and then I was hell bent on revenge for taking me away from…" Edward had to hide his grimace at his next statement. "The love of my life."

Mist's eyes flicked up to his. "Do you… do you really mean that?" she whispered.

Edward forced a smile on his face. "Yes… of course I do my dear, why wouldn't I?"

Mist came a little closer to him. "Would you of come back?" she questioned him. "Did you really want to come back?"

"Yes Mist of course I did and I tried time and time again, but the damn Bat got in the way!" Edward bit out. "Please, I really do love you."

Mist smiled and sat on his lap. "Truly, do you?" she whispered.

"Of course," Edward whispered back.

Mist smiled and kissed him.

Edward was inwardly smirking as his plan was working. He kissed her back, but only to solidify his lie.

He quickly pulled away. "Don't you think this would easier if I were not restrained?"

Mist smiled and quickly undid his shackles. "Thank you my dear, you have been so helpful," Edward laughed as he grabbed her and quickly swapped places with her, before strapping her to the seat.

"Edward? I thought-?"

"You thought wrong though didn't you? I told you I always win," Edward laughed at her.

"You… you son of a-"

"Ah, ah, ahh! No bad language Misty," Edward was practically giggling now. "I know the perfect way to get back at you, tell me how smart do you think your daughter is?"

Mist went wide eyed. "No… No Edward! Leave her out of this!"

"I'm afraid you brought her into this my dear, you need to face the consequences," Edward hissed as he picked up the remote and turned towards Mist.

"Edward you can't! She's a child, she has nothing to do with this!" Mist screamed.

"You do know the guards have left right? So making all that noise… it's a waist of energy and time," Edward smirked at her with an evil shine in his eyes. "Let's hope your daughter as smart as you think she is," he chuckled before pushing the button on the remote. Mist screamed and her head was frown back as the volts went shooting up through her body.

Edward smirked as he watched. "Goodbye little Sphinx. I must be off, I have a Crossword to finish off, permanently."

* * *

_It's a yes or a no, no maybe._

* * *

T.B.C:

* * *

**Note: Ah! What's going to happen next? I guess you'll have to tune in to find out! **


	6. Chapter 6 Truth be told

Truth be told.

**Note: YAY! Update! Thank you so much to Sword Stitcher and for giving me the confidence to continue this and the constant reviews! :D I hope you two enjoy this one! :D**

* * *

_So just be sure, before you give it all to me,_

* * *

Enigma was worried. Why was she worried? Her mother wasn't back yet and she usually was.

Enigma was sitting in her room, trying to hack into the Arkham security system so she could get the cameras up and see were her mother was.

Suddenly the door to their apartment opened and it creaked like it always did.

Enigma stopped hacking and jumped out of her seat, running into the other room.

"Mum, I was so worried, were the heck have you- Ahhh!" Enigma screamed when she saw Riddler standing there instead, a smirk forming on his face as he locked the door.

"But… you.. how..?" Enigma stammered as she stared at him in disbelieve.

Edward chuckled as he walked over to her. The girl looked petrified as she stood starring at him, mouth a gape, trying to form words. Her poor little mind must of been put into shock and now she couldn't speak.

No matter, Edward always like to be the one speaking.

"Don't look so surprised, you knew I would be here Crossword," Enigma paled a little as he uttered her alias. "Ah yes, I know all about what you and your mother have been doing, killing people, braking into museums for the Egyptian treasures and finally trying to kill me, of which you failed obviously."

Finally, Enigma was able to form a sentence. "Where's my mother?"

"In the morgue," Edward replied with a smirk.

Enigma wanted nothing more then to punch that stupid smirk off his face. Her mother wasn't dead, she couldn't be.

"She's not dead," Enigma snapped at him.

"Well, she doesn't work there does she?" Edward laughed at her. "So that really only leaves the option of… she's dead."

"She's not dead!" Enigma screamed at him.

Edward raised an eyebrow. "How do you know that little girl? Where is you evidence hmmm?"

"I am not little!" Enigma yelled at him as she grabbed a lamp and tried to hit him with it.

Edward sighed smacked the lamp out of her hand with one quick swing of his cane.

"I'm not one for striking children, but with you I'll make an exception!" he swung his cane and caught Enigma on the back of the head, before landing another blow to the back of her head again, just to make sure she was knocked out.

With a grin he hoisted her up, wishing he had grabbed some help for this bit and carried her out the fire exit, to his car that was stationed at the back.

He placed her in the trunk and tied her hands and feet together, before putting a gag in her mouth.

With a laugh that truly belonged in an asylum, Edward slammed the lid down, before getting his car and driving off.

* * *

_All to me, give it all to me._

* * *

Enigma's vision was blurry and out of focus as she came to. Finally, after blinking a couple of times, she found herself sitting in a room, with computers, all state of the art and all of them were running something to do with the city, be it power grids, black mail information, video recordings, voice recordings and a loop video of the GCPD.

She looked around the room a bit more to see wires hanging and slithering around the floor, with some even being encircled around posts.

_This must be where my Dad gets all his information from._ Enigma thought in her head.

She looked around the room till she spotted him sitting at a desk tinkering with some sort of device.

Enigma tried to speak, but found her mouth was gagged so all she could do was a few little squeaks, but Edward still heard her.

He turned towards the tied up girl, smiled at her and waved before going back to his tinkering.

Enigma growled before trying to lash out at him.

Edward sighed in exasperation while turning back to her. "What do you want little girl? Speak up I can't quite hear you."

Enigma narrowed her blue eyes at him, yes she had her father's eyes and attitude according to her mum.

"Sorry, I still can't hear you. I think you have something in your mouth," he chuckled.

Edward turned back to his work but Enigma was not having it, she shuffled towards him and swung her legs out, catching the chair off balance, causing him to fall to the floor with a groan.

"You little brat! What was that for?!" he snarled as she grabbed her.

Enigma had a good mind to try and bite him, but she realised that the gag would prevent that from happening.

"Look, fine. I'll remove the gag, but only so you won't do that to me again," Edward growled as he tore the gag off her, before letting her drop to the floor again.

"Where am I?!" Enigma growled at him.

"My hideout, obviously." Right, obviously.

"What do you want Nigma!" she snapped at him.

Edward turned to her. "Batman dead."

"What has that got to do with me?" she snapped.

"Oh! You weren't specific. I'm going to test you, see if you truly are as smart as your dear mother thinks you are."

Enigma sighed and rested her head against the wall. "My mother is still alive and when she gets here-"

"Oh she isn't coming. I've told you, she's dead."

"You don't know her very well do you?"

Edward chuckled. "I know your mother very well, little girl."

"Then you should know that she isn't dead," Enigma bit out.

Edward paused and stared at the wall opposite him. She was right. As much as he hated to admit it, Mist wouldn't be dead, she was far to tough for that. So that meant she would be coming to find Enigma.

* * *

_But, I'm in a different hideout, one she doesn't know about, so I'm safe._

* * *

Edward smirked, with a shake of his head as he continued tinkering.

"You should be worried," Enigma pointed out.

"Why should I be worried about your dear mother, little girl?" Edward asked not really paying any attention to her, as he held his device to the light to examine it better.

Enigma smirked. "Didn't you know?" Edward placed his device down and turned to her, eyebrow raised in a questioning manner. Enigma grinned and hissed at him. "A mother will do anything to protect her daughter."

* * *

_So you wanna play with magic,_

* * *

Later Edward decided he would go the Iceberg Lounge, to celebrate his success, against his better judgement, he went without a weapon on him, he would have it taken off him anyway, so what was the point?

He walked inside and quietly sat at his booth when Penguin walked over to him.

"I 'ave a little present for you Nigma," Penguin laughed with a smirk on his face.

Edward raised an eyebrow. "Oswald, what could you possibly have that I would want?"

"Come to my torture room and find out," Oswald explained with a wag of his finger, beckoning Edward to follow him.

Edward grimaced a little, he didn't like the torture room, brought back unpleasant memories. But he hadn't annoyed Cobblepot in a long time, so that meant he was in the all clear when it came to him being tortured.

They walked into the room, thugs were leaning against the wall some of them were hitting people or razoring them or, if you had seriously double crossed the Penguin, they were cutting bits of people and tossing it to tiny.

Edward shuddered a little. He didn't mind torture, but somethings just shouldn't be done, even to people like him.

"This is the crown jewel of my collection!" Penguin declared with a hint of pride.

Edward stared in shock before smirking. "I can see why."

Tied to a chair as well as being handcuffed in restraints from Arkham, fit for Killer Croc, Sphinx sat in a chair and she looked pretty beaten too.

"I haven't removed the mask. Felt no wasn't the time," Oswald explained.

Edward continued to smirk as he walked over to her.

"I'll leave you to it," Oswald said with a nod towards the torture equipment.

Edward waved him off and grabbed a chair, pulling it in front of Mist and sitting down staring at her.

She was silent and stared at the floor, he could see little burns on her neck, probably from the electro shock therapy he gave her.

"Go on," she rasped, it sounded like it hurt for her to talk. "I know you want to, gloat, say how amazing you are and how idiotic I am!" she growled the last bit out.

Edward smirked. "Well, it looks like I've won!"

Mist began to chuckle and then she began to laugh.

Edward was slightly unnerved by her actions and he shifted uncomfortably.

"You think you've won? Do you honestly believe that you've beaten me?" she laughed at him.

Edward narrowed his eyes. "You're the one that's tied up and looking like their on their last legs, not me."

Mist smirked at him. "This is just a little set back," she said with a grin splitting her face. "I minor distraction from the main event."

"You are so arrogant," he muttered as he examined all of the torture equipment on the wall.

"Coming from you?"

"I'm not as bad as you."

"No you're worse, in more ways then one."

Edward was loosing his patience with her. Mist knew exactly what to say and how to say it to get his blood boiling.

This was why on occasions, even when they were kids, Edward slightly hated Mist, for a start she outsmarted him in front of the whole school. Then the bullies decided to use Edward as a punching bag… and that's when she came storming down the hallway straight to them and she practically humiliated them.

As he recalled she dragged one of them out of the school and into the playground by his ear.

That almost brought a smile to his face as he remembered it.

"So… how's your sister? I haven't seen her in such a long time and she was such a good friend when I was pregnant," Mist spoke casually like her life wasn't in danger. "I heard about how you beat your dad senseless, it's a pity he's still alive."

Edward span around and glared. "Leave him and Erin out of this! This is between you and me understand?! And if I ever hear you speak their names again I will kill you in such a way you will be practically begging me for death!"

Mist smirked. "You seem sure of yourself, but you always did didn't you. That's what I always liked about you, once I beat up those numskulls you showed your true flare to me."

Edward sighed and turned towards the wall again. "It seems you never showed your true flare until much later."

"Why did you leave?"

"That's non of your business!"

"I think it is when you consider the facts don't you?"

Edward was silent. When he considered the facts yes, maybe she did deserve to know, but he still wasn't going to tell her. Some things you never spoke of or told, even to people you… cared about?

Did he care? Edward couldn't make up his mind, Mist was like a riddle that never ended.

"Just… shut up and leave it alone," he growled as he walked over to the door.

"Leaving already? I'm slightly disappointed," Mist chuckled.

Edward sighed and told two of Penguins men to watch her while he had a drink.

* * *

_Boy, do you know what you're falling for?_

* * *

Edward sighed and sat back in his booth, before taking his hat off and leaning against the wall.

This was getting difficult, even for him. Mist was a riddle, no she was a mystery and she was damn right, she was the best. Unpredictable.

"So… what have you ordered to drink?"

Edward snapped his eyes open. Oh no. Oh god she could not be here she couldn't it was impossible!

He looked to his side and saw Mist sitting next to him a smirk on her face. "Hi," she said as she waved.

She still had the cuffs on but… how the hell had she escaped.

"I was untied the entire time, I undid the ropes soon after they tied me to the chair," Mist explained like she had read his mind.

This wasn't good. Granted it could be worse but it could also be better.

"How did you-?"

"Get up here? Easy. The thugs that you set to guard me, well they were alcoholics and you of all people should know what the mere smell of alcohol can do to an alcoholic. Daddy dearest gave you a front row and interactive show for you."

Edward slammed his hands on the table and grabbed Mist by her throat.

"I told you not to mention _him_," Edward spat the last word out like it was bile. He hated his father, he hated him and he would always hate him. Mist had no right to continuously remind him of that dreadful man, that waist of human space.

"Oh I'm sorry, have I hurt your feelings? Oops my bad," she was laughing at him. _Laughing at him!_

"You have some nerve!" he growled.

Mist smirked. "Don't you just know it?" she laughed as she brushed her leg up against his.

"That doesn't work!" he snarled at her.

"Oh really?" she whispered as she kicked his knee, making him sit down and release his grip on her neck.

"Say Nigma? Do you want me to shoot her for you?" Floyd asked as he glared at Sphinx.

"Oh, hi Floyd. Missed me much?" Sphinx chuckled.

"No."

"Aww.. too bad I missed you a lot."

"No it's fine. I can deal with her," Edward snapped.

"I could gas her?" Scarecrow suggested.

"It would be a waste," Edward sighed as he glanced at Sphinx who was looking at him in a questioning manner.

"Not to me it wouldn't," Crane bit out before turning back to his book.

"What are you? My guardian angel?" asked Mist her eyebrow raised.

"No but if you keep talking I will be your executioner!" Edward snapped.

Mist laughed and then it went dead as all joviality left her voice. "You wouldn't even tag me."

The room fell deadly silent. The sheer bitterness that laced her words was unmistakable.

Everyone turned to stare at the glare battle in the corner between Mist and Edward. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

Edward sighed and got up. He needed to get home and teach Crossword a lesson before Mist got out of those restraints.

* * *

He left the Lounge and headed home or what was left of it. It was now a smouldering wreck. He'd lost everything all his data all his information, his money and his hostage but who the hell had done this?

"Where is she?!"

Edward span around and was greeted with a foot to the face.

"Where's who?" he spat out as he spat blood from his mouth.

"My daughter Edward where is she?!" Mist screamed.

"I don't know and I don't care," he replied. "How the hell did you get out of the Iceberg Lounge?"

"Do you seriously think those morons could stop me?!" she yelled as she took another swing at him.

"You have to help me find her!" Mist shouted.

"No I don't! She's not my problem!"

"Yes she is!"

"Riddle me this: What walks on four legs then two legs and finally three? Answer a baby and it looks like yours is on it's little three legs such a pity," he snarled.

"Do I even want to know how a baby is an answer to all three?!" Mist yelled.

"Well it's simple, cut of it's legs it can only move around with two limbs, give it a crutch and it can hobble around on three, you see?"

"That's horrible Edward! Even for me that's sick and you compared Enigma to that? How in god's name can you even joke about that?!" Mist was crying now. Actually crying. She couldn't loose Enigma, she wasn't going to loose her.

"Easily Mist, it's not my baby," Edward replied in a smug tone and an even smugger smile.

Mist was silent for a full minute. "Actually, she is."

Edward blinked, what the hell was Mist going on about? "What?"

Mist swallowed and turned towards him, a look of sadness and fear on her face. "Enigma's you child. You're her father," Edward frozen he couldn't move his mind had gone on auto shutdown at those words, he just stared blankly at Mist. "So you are talking about your baby, Edward. You're a father, you're her father, now help me find her."

* * *

_Baby do you dare to do this?_

* * *

T.B.C:

**Note: Agg! Cliffhanger! I know I'm evil but please don't shoot me, because if you do you won't find out what happens next. :D **

**Oh no what's happened to Enigma? Who blew up Edward's hideout and how the heck is he going to cope knowing he's a dad? I guess we'll find out soon, hopefully! :D**


	7. Chapter 7 Ancient Demon

Ancient Demon.

**Note: Yeah I'm back! I hope you enjoy this one! :D**

* * *

_Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse._

* * *

Edward stood there perplexed. Had Mist really just uttered those words, had she really just said that _he_ was Enigma's father? Wait Enigma's… 15 so that would make Mist… when she had her…. oh god.

"You're were pregnant when you were 18!" he yelled. This was not happening, it couldn't be happening.

"Yes," Mist answered bluntly, maybe a little too bluntly for Edward's shocked 'I'm a freakin' Dad what the hell am I going to do' moment.

"What the hell?! Where you even going to tell me?!" he yelled at her.

Mist sighed and looked at the floor in shame.

Edward's eyes widened. "You weren't going to tell me?! I almost killed her!"

"You never asked," she really needed to stop with the snippy comments, Edward would probably go into shock, he looked pretty close now.

"You are unbelievable!" He yelled while throwing his hands in the air, stalking around the wreck that was his hideout.

Mist snapped out of her snippy mode and glared. "I'm, I'm unbelievable? Oh that's rich coming from you! You left me in a house on my own, when I was eight-freakin-teen and I was pregnant and here's one more thing in case you forgot I was engaged to you! You left! How the hell do you think I was?! So riddle me freakin' this Edward, how the hell am I unbelievable?!"

Edward stopped his stalking and turned to glare at her. "I had a very good reason for leaving."

"I'm dying to hear it."

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me, I dare you!"

Edward narrowed his eyes at the leather clad woman, her new goggles covered her usually calm emerald eyes, but it didn't hide the iciness the emerald colouring had taken.

And to think a few minutes ago he was debating if he had any feeling for Mist, that had now gone completely out the window at this point.

"Let's just concentrate on finding Enigma and then we'll deal with this afterwards, okay?" asked Edward.

Mist was silent, but she did nod, the iciness from her eyes seemed to fade a little.

"My car's just up here, I always park them away from my hideout," Edward explained as he beckoned her over.

Mist followed and when Edward lifted the dust sheet her mouth fell open in shock.

It was beautiful. The most amazing car she had ever seen. It was green, of course, it had black tinted out windows, because that wasn't suspicious at all, and it had question mark shaped handles. smooth and elegant with a silver finish to them.

Mist got over her shock and frowned. "You really know how to do incognito, don't you Edward."

Edward glared at her. "It's the only one I have at the moment."

"Well, I'm driving and seriously, question mark handles? Does your obsession know no bounds?"

"No."

Well that was blunt. It was to the point, but it was very, very blunt. But Mist could deal with blunt it was cryptic she found irritating. Oh don't get her wrong, she loves a good puzzle, why else would she fall in love with the puzzle obsessed, narcissistic genius that was currently glaring at her, because she had got into the driver's side before he did, but for her, there was a time and place for anything like that and that time and place was not now.

Edward sighed and got into the car, slamming it as he went.

"Shut the door why don't you? It's not like we actually need to be able to hear," Mist snapped sarcastically.

It took every fibre in his body not to strangle her right there and then. "Just…. drive," he was able to grit out between his teeth, eyes set firmly on the road.

Mist smirked and pressed her foot down, speeding off down the road at a completely illogical and dangerous speed fro such small and tight roads.

Edward tried not to think about it. Mist had always been a reckless driver, even when they were teenagers, Mist had always been freaking reckless, like she didn't care, which she probably didn't, but this was just insane.

* * *

_Are you ready for, ready for,_

* * *

"So, do you have any leads?" Edward asked as he looked over at her.

"I have an idea," Mist hissed darkly.

Edward raised an eyebrow. "Only one. I thought you made enemies on a daily basis?"

Edward swallowed, unsure of what to do because… well if looks could kill, he'd be dead ten times.

"There is only one person who would have the… should we say resources to do it."

Edward raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

"His name is Ras Al Ghul. Head of the league of assassins. Immortal," Mist sighed.

"I like facts Mist, not ghost stories," Edward snarled.

Mist sighed and turned to look at him. "Hugo Strange is back in Arkham. The clown is sick. A new prison is being built. Quincy Sharp has become the new Mayor. They are all events that have no connection, except one. Ras Al Ghul. The new prison, don't you think it's strange that the warden would come up with the idea and yet… Hugo Strange has all the plans and blue prints in his office? A little odd don't you think?"

"Everyone knows that Strange is using Sharp, but… for what purpose?" Edward muttered the last bit under his breath.

Mist fiddled with her belt and reviled a file. "To make this. The new prison, he's calling it _Arkham City_, I have had my suspicions for a few days, as soon as I heard about it in fact, something didn't feel right. This confirmed my suspicions."

Edward flicked through the files glancing over everything. "This cuts half of Gotham off, practically shutting it down to all contact with the outside world. How would Sharp or Strange get the funding for this?"

"That's the point. They couldn't, even if Sharp was running for mayor. Have you noticed how strange that was, the fact that he won?"

Edward nodded. "The sudden deaths of some of his competitors, the sudden disappearances of them and their families, the fact that the voting got mixed up and some votes were apparently 'lost' or 'not counted' the fact that Sharp was almost made to be the winner? Yes I did notice."

"And then he puts Hugo Strange in charge of Arkham City. A little odd, considering the fact he's disappeared for a very long time, some say he even went to a different country. He left because he was conducting experiments correct?"

Edward nodded his head. "Yes, he did it a lot. Eventually he got found out and then he left, before anyone could do anything."

"And have you also noticed that all the lunatics he made have… magically disappeared?" Mist questioned.

Edward nodded his head. "They're cleaning their mess, hiding any thing that might put this Arkham City project of theirs in jeopardy. But what? What is it all for?"

"Look at the blue prints Edward, really look at them. Notice anything… strange?" asked Mist.

Edward glanced down at them and frowned. "They all seem to be focused around Wonder Tower. That.. is a little strange and then there's this new TYGER security, I've never heard of it before."

"That's because it doesn't exist, Enigma hacked into the data and she researched it, there was nothing about TYGER security until the first few months of this year."

"Right… but what has wonder tower and this Ras Al Ghul person have to do with anything?"

"Ras Al Ghul was responsible for Wonder City, he built Wonder Tower," Mist explained.

"And he's the one that's funding everything as well as getting rid or any loose ends," Edward finished. "That's were they're getting their funding from, that's were TYGER security's from."

"Yes it is. I think Ras is behind it all," Mist explained as she took a sharp bend.

"But what has this got to do with Enigma and how would they have been able to find my hideout?" asked Edward.

"Ras has many spies and assassins. He knows about a lot in this city, he knows a lot about it's rogues too." Mist said with a slight sigh. "I crossed his path and well, Ras likes to tie up loose ends should we say?"

"And you and Enigma are loose ends and now you know about this Arkham City project… you've practically painted a big red target on your back," Edward finished off.

"Yes that's basically it. The entrance to Wonder city is in the subway."

"Odd place."

"It leads right under Wonder Tower."

"Not that odd then."

Mist laughed lightly and smiled at him. He may not of noticed it, but she did. Just a little tiny bit of the old Edward was peaking through, the Riddler's shell had cracked a fraction and showed the joking Edward Nashton. Yes Edward wasn't much of a joker, but he knew how to make you laugh, Mist noticed how he didn't laugh that much any more, which was a real shame. She'd always liked his laugh, it always had a little note of amusement in it.

She shook her head. Now was not the time to go swooning over old flames, now was the time for thinking.

They pulled up and Mist quickly jumped out, followed by Edward.

* * *

_A perfect storm, perfect storm,_

* * *

They entered through the side door of the subway, quickly running and jumping the old ruins of houses.

Secretly Edward was planning were to hide trophies for the Dork Knight. He wondered is he knew about this place, probably not considering how stupid he was.

Finally, they reached the foundations of Wonder Tower.

Mist jumped down, followed by Edward as they quickly ran down the steps towards a door which had yellow tape saying it was closed and dangerous.

"Do you think this is safe?" Edward questioned.

Mist laughed. "God I hope not. It makes things so boring."

Edward sighed and followed her as they walked towards Wonder City.

Once they got there Edward frowned a little. The technology that was shown there… well, it was not meant for the era it was supposed to be from.

He looked around and noticed great pipes with a green liquid running through them.

"Mist?"

"It's Sphinx! And what is it?" she snapped at him.

"What's that?" he asked as he pointed at the pipes with the liquid in it.

"It's from the lazarus pit. You do remember why Wonder City closed right?" she asked.

"Yes!" he snapped defensively. "All of it's population went insane."

"Yes, from the feums of the lazarus pit."

Edward paled. "And we're standing in a place that seems to be encircled with this… lazarus liquid. Great."

"Don't worry, it's only prolonged exposure to it that sends you insane."

"Oh that makes me feel so much better."

Mist rolled her eyes but continued with the door.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked.

"Trying to open this door, with no help from you I might add!" she snapped.

"You never said you wanted help."

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to ask," Mist snapped back at him as she turned to give him an icy glare.

Edward smirked a little. Oh he had missed this. The bickering with someone of a decent enough intelligence who could actually answer back with an intelligent remark.

He walked over and tried to help but it soon became clear that it wasn't going to budge.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" he asked her.

Mist slid down the wall and sighed. "Yes, yes this is supposed to be the right place!"

Edward looked around the room and back at the door. "This door has been closed for centuries, no one's come this way in years."

"But that's the way into Ras's chamber in Wonder City!"

"It maybe and it still maybe, but he hasn't used this entrance in a long time."

"There were rumours of a secret one. Hidden and only known to those most trusted by Ras and his daughter."

"You never said he had a daughter Edward muttered.

"You never asked."

Edward rolled his eyes and looked around the streets. Pondering the current predicament they were in. It was a rather odd one.

"The way you talk, it sounds like you have a lot of history with this Ras Al Ghul," he spoke idly as he continued to study every inch of the street they were standing in.

"I have a history with him. I told you that. I was one of his assassins at one point, but I left and I didn't look back. He became… I don't know, different and I couldn't follow him any more, so I left."

Edward turned to her and smirked. "Oh you really thought you could just leave?"

"Obviously not. I hid for years and I only resurfaced when I was sure it was safe," Mist muttered.

"And how did that work out for you?" Edward laughed as he studied a bit of wall.

"Obviously, from my current predicament, not well," Mist snarled at him.

"Well, have no fear friend oh' mine. For I have found our secret entrance," Edward laughed as he flicked a hidden switch and the wall slid away.

Mist jumped to her feet and grinned. "Edward you're a genius!"

"Tell me something I don't know."

"You're an incredibly handsome genius."

"Like I said before, tell me something I don't know," Edward said smirking only to receive a harsh jab to the ribs from Mist before they entered the corridor.

It wasn't very long and at the end they saw two sets of skeletons hanging behind metal bars.

"Should I be worried?" Edward questioned as he eyed them.

"Hush Edward, I need all my wits about me," Mist snapped.

Edward, for once, actually did as he was told.

Mist climbed up the lander and helped Edward up.

"Okay this is it, now stay close," she whispered to him.

"Why are you whispering?" he asked.

As if to answer him, there was a pound bang and puffs of smoke and then standing there were quite a lot of ninjas, all with their blades pointing at Edward's and Mist's throat.

"Ah," muttered Edward as he eyed the sharpened blades that were currently very close to his jugular.

"Does that answer your question?" Mist snapped.

* * *

_Cause once you're mine, once you're mine (love trippin')_

* * *

T.B.C:

**Note: What's going to happen next? O.o Tune in to find out! :D**


	8. Chapter 8 Sorry

Sorry.

**Note: YAY! I'm back and I'm bad and I MEAN IT when I say BAD! Because this has to be one of my most brutal fics I have ever written. Still I hope you like it. :D**

* * *

_There's no going back._

* * *

Edward groaned and tried to move his wrists. He was chained to a metal railing, Mist was too. She was the only one with any fighting skill to try and protect them from the assassins, but in the end there were too many, even for her.

She'd tried so hard, but.. she was over powered in a matter of minutes.

"Mist..?" Edward whispered to her.

Mist glanced up at him, she had tears streaking down her face and she gave him a weak smile.

"Hey Edward… I.. Edward I'm sorry."

That caught him off guard. Sorry? What was she sorry about?

She must of seen his confusion because she explained it to him. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Enigma and I'm sorry I blamed you for it. It wasn't your fault, it was mine, I pushed and I pushed you to… sleep with me, if anything I think I rushed it… so for the record, it wasn't your fault and I'm sorry I blamed you."

Edward smiled lightly and looked at the floor. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't of left…. but I had to. My father… he somehow found us. I don't know how but he did and… well, lets just say he said he would kill that little family of mine if I didn't come home. I had to protect you, I didn't know if my Dad would kill you, but I couldn't take that chance. I should of told you and I should of come home and I was going to, but as soon as I heard he was still alive… I couldn't try to kill him again so I couldn't come back. I'm sorry, but I did keep the pocket watch."

Mist smiled at him. "You did?"

"Of course I did. My favourite girl gave it to me," Edward said smiling.

"Edward, I was your only girl," Mist laughed.

"Fair point."

"Do you know what Enigma's full name is?" she questioned him.

Edward shook his head. "What is it?"

"Enigma's full name is Enigma Nashton Terry. She had to have a little bit of her father in there."

Edward smiled back at her. Maybe… maybe there was still a little bit of hope for them, maybe they could… have a family in this world. Edward sighed and looked around, they were chained and there were no guards so who ever did this, certainly felt… what? They felt that Mist and himself couldn't escape? That was in it's self ridiculous.

"I take it you've already undone the chains?" Edward questioned.

Mist sighed and shook her head. "I can't reach the damn lock."

Edward bit his lip and began to think about every possible way to escape.

Suddenly, the door was opened and in walked a tanned man with a sword by his side. His eyes were an unnatural green colour, they almost glowed and he had a crest on his breast plate.

Mist paled a little. "Ras."

He turned to her and smirked. "Sphinx. It is.. good to see you again. You were one of my best assassins, it was a great pity you left. You had so much potential."

Edward glared at him. He had only just stepped into the room and already Edward didn't like him. This was slightly ironic since everyone else got that feeling when Edward himself walked into a room.

"Where's Enigma Ras! I know you've taken her, now where is she?!" Mist shouted.

Ras smiled. "I have not seen Enigma… for a very long time, I see though, that only did you brake in here and kill half of my assassins, but you brought this… filth in with you," he snarled as he glared at Edward.

"I think it would be wise if you remembered who you are speaking to! You half dead psychopath!" Edward snapped at him.

Mist glared. "Edward!" she hissed. "Shut up, I don't want us to die because you couldn't keep your mouth shut!"

"How did you do it?" Ras questioned.

"How did I do what?!" Mist snapped back at him.

"How did you capture the heart of this deluded fool?" he asked as he pointed at Edward who gritted his teeth to stop his remark from leaving his lips.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Mist managed to hiss back at him.

Ras smiled and turned towards Edward. "Tell me Edward, how did she capture your heart. How did she make you fall in love with her?"

"I do not love her," Edward snapped back.

"Yes you do. I see it in your eyes. You have fallen for her so deeply it angers you because, you don't understand. You don't understand how you could of fallen in love with her and still be in love with her, even after all this pain she's caused you."

"Do you even know what love is 'head of the demon'?" Edward was seething at this point.

"I had a wife, a very long time ago. The king of my land.. his son became ill and he wanted help, I found the lazarus pit and it healed him, but it also left him insane. The brute of a prince killed my wife, but to protect his son, the king said I had done it and had me buried alive with my wife's corpse. I escaped and I made the prince ill once again. The king took him to the same pit, but he did not realise that you could only use a pit once," Ras turned to them and smiled. "The skin of the prince melted off his bones. I imagine if someone took away the one you love you would do something similar would you not Edward? So, yes I do know what it is like to love."

Edward and Mist were silent and both exchanged nervous glances. Ras was not a man to be trifled with, Edward was only just beginning to understand that, but Mist already knew.

* * *

_Uh, she's a beast._

* * *

"I know what it's like to loose the one you love most, do you Edward?"

Edward's head snapped up and he quickly glanced at Mist before looking back at Ras, there was no doubt this man had some painful way he would kill them and Edward did not want to find out.

"The pit sends any one insane but only for a while. I wonder Edward how will you feel when you kill Mist and realise what you've done?" Ras smiled and pulled his sword out. "Of course, you must be dying in order for this to work," he trailed off but in a blink of an eye he had turned around and stabbed Edward in the stomach.

Edward's breath hitched and he went wide eyed, somewhere in the distance Mist was screaming his name he could hear it, but it seemed so faint now.

Ras suddenly pulled the blade up a little, causing Edward to gasp and then he pulled it out.

"No! Edward! No! please, no! I can't loose him I can't loose him!" Mist was screaming begging Ras to get help.

Ras smiled and undid the shackles before grabbing Edward and pulled him out the room.

"You do not have long," Ras said idly as he pulled him along.

Edward stumbled a little as Ras dragged him, his hand was over his white shirt that was getting red.

Ras pushed huge doors open and dragged Edward in, towards a pool full of a green liquid.

"This is where you say goodbye to what little sanity you have left," Ras hissed and he pushed Edward into the water. Very soon the lightning and electricity started.

Mist was thrown into the room and she landed hard against the stone floor.

"Enjoy," was all Ras said as he left the room and locked the door.

Mist got to her feet and banged on the door. "Open this door Ras! Open it right now!"

"Suddenly the electricity stopped and all that Mist could hear was insane laughter, laughter that chilled her to the bone.

She turned and stared in horror as Edward stood in front of her dripping wet, laughing with an insane smile on his face and a maniacal glint in his eyes.

"Edward…" Mist whispered as he charged at her.

She quickly dodged and turned to face him. "Edward stop! This isn't you!" she shouted.

He laughed at her madly and launched himself at her, his hands enclosing around her throat and they were getting tighter, as he continued to laugh at her madly.

"Edward!" she chocked out before punching him in the jaw just to get him off her.

She quickly raced to the door and slammed her fists against it. "Ras open this door! Open it right now!"

Her head was then slammed into the door by Edward and she fell to the floor dazed.

Suddenly a wave of pain ran up her arm and she screamed as pound as she could, before glancing to the side to see a huge rock had been slammed against her hand, it was probably broken now.

Edward's hands wrapped around her throat again and he stared down at her laughing as he chocked the life out of her.

Mist quickly wrapped her legs around Edward's head and smashed his head against the door before rolling him over and she began to relentlessly punch him in the face, before she grabbed him and smacked his head against the cold floor.

With a heavy sigh as he seemed to be half concussed Mist slid away from him and sat in the corner crying, while she cradled her hand.

This was inane, all of this was. What did that pit do to people apart from turn them insane? It was unholy in so many ways.

* * *

_I call her karma (come back)_

* * *

Edward lay on the floor confused. His head killed and he didn't remember much. All he remembered was getting stabbed then the pool and then nothing. What had happened?

He slowly sat up and looked around the room, suddenly noticing the quiet whimpering and crying. His eyes turned to the source and he saw Mist in a corner cradling her arm while she rocked herself back and forwards, obviously trying to comfort herself.

He slowly got to his feet and walked over to her.

Her head snapped up and she backed away from him. Oh god what had he done?

"Mist, Mist, it's okay, it's me," he assured her.

Mist seemed to calm down a little and he knelt down in front of her, gently placing his hand on her shoulder.

"It's me. See?"

Mist nodded and shuffled a little closer to him.

What had he done to make her so nervous of him? He couldn't remember anything after he hit the water, it was like his mind shut down and shut off everything.

He sat next to her and rubbed her shoulder. He wasn't used to giving comfort, it… never came naturally to him, he never knew what true comfort was.

He slowly pulled Mist into a hug, one she looked like she really needed. She tensed for a second before relaxing and she began to cry into his shoulder.

"Hey, hey… it's okay. We're both okay, we're not dead and Ras hasn't won. We can still get out of this."

"No we can't," Mist whispered. She looked up at him and sniffed. "We're going to die down here and I won't even get to see my baby again," she began into fresh sobs and Edward pulled her closer.

"Hey, we're going to get out of here I promos you that and I always keep my promises. I told you that in the note I left your after I left, I promised you we'd meet again, I must admit this was not how I quite envisioned it, but I kept my promos," Edward whispered as he rubbed her arm, while he continued to cradle her.

Mist smiled. "You promos we'll get out of here?"

"I promos and even if we don't, which is highly unlikely, I would want no one else to be here with me then you."

Mist looked up at him with wide, green eyes. "D- do you mean that?"

"Every word," Edward assured while he smiled at her.

Mist smiled back and gently kissed him. She'd missed him, she'd missed him so much.

"You have an idea don't you?" she whispered as she pulled away.

Edward grinned at her. "You know me so well. Yes I do have a plan and you'll love it because it's dangerous."

"Oh I love danger," Mist said grinning at him.

"I know you do. I only have to look at the way you drive to know that," Edward joked, but Mist smiled back at him.

"Okay so what's the plan?"

* * *

_She eats your heart out,_

* * *

T.B.C:

**Note: So yeah. I'm sorry if I went a little too gushy gushy but you have to have a little bit because in reality Edward does love Mist he just doesn't want to show it because in a rogue's world it's dangerous like wise Mist doesn't want anyone to know either. I hope you enjoyed please leave a review! **


	9. Chapter 9 Different point of view

A different prospective.

**Note: Yeah I hope you like it! :D The plot is thickening! :D**

* * *

_Like Jeffrey Dahmer (woo)_

* * *

It was so dark in the room, only light was coming from the lazarus pit, but in that light you could see a figure hunched over cradling an unmoving one.

The figure that was holding the other was shaking and sobbing as they stared down at the figure in their arms.

Suddenly the great doors to the room were opened and in stepped the devil himself, or Ras Al Ghul.

The man was flanked by four assassins as he walked towards the figures on the floor.

"Well. Who's still alive?" Ras questioned.

Edward stopped his crying and looked up at him, tears were streaking down his slightly mucky face, leaving little tear tracks in their wake.

"Edward… I imagined it would of been Sphinx that survived, I suppose she loved you too much to kill you," Ras admitted with a smile.

Edward glared at him. "What more can you possibly take away from me? You stole Enigma and now… you've made me kill the only woman I… cared about. And you call yourself a man of honour."

"I have not taken Enigma. I do not even know where she is. I am a man of high honour 'Riddler' I am one of great honour."

"Then at least allow me to go back and give Mist a proper burial. In her honour, please!" Edward cried.

"Why should I let you go? You are but filth that drags this world down," Ras hissed in disgust.

"People would notice if I went missing Ras," Edward hissed back at him.

"But no one would miss you," Ras said with a cruel smile on his face.

Edward swallowed the lump in his throat. "Batman would."

"I do not fear the Detective. But… I do not need him interfering with my plans, so I will let you leave and bury Sphinx," Ras said as he walked towards the door, Edward standing up while carrying Mist's limp form.

"My assassins will lead you out to the open world. Goodbye, I hope we never see each other again," Ras hissed "And if we do, I hope it is me looking down at your corpse."

"I feel the same way towards you," Edward snapped back as the Assassins led him away.

* * *

_Be careful,_

* * *

Once they had just reached the entrance to the subway Mist stirred in his arms.

"Stop moving," Edward hissed down at her.

"Sorry. How did you trick him so well?" she questioned as she lay her head against his chest.

"I'm very good at acting," he whispered back.

"I see. You do know that those assassins are going to kill you as soon as we hit fresh air?" Mist whispered before glancing up at him.

"Yes, but that's why I have you," Edward stated with grin as he walked up the steps that led towards the entrance of the subway.

"Okay I'm ready three, two on-" BANG!

Mist and Edward blinked. Then Mist jumped out of his arms and stared at him. "You never told me you had a gun!"

"Do I look like I have a gun?!" Edward snapped back at her.

They turned to see the assassins were all dead.

"There was only one shot," Mist whispered.

"That's because I only need one shot!"

They both turned to see Deadshot walk out of the shadows and stood there, one of his wrist guns was smoking.

"Nobody is going to kill you but me!" he snapped at Sphinx.

"So are you going to kill me now?" Mist questioned.

Floyd smirked. "Not yet. I'm gonna' wait till you get a good hit on you. Then it will be worth it!"

Edward looked between the two, obviously something had happened between them, but what?

Mist shook her head. "I am in no mood to be dealing with you today Floyd. I need to find Enigma and if Ras hasn't got her then who has?"

"It's obvious. Who else would want to tie up loose ends?" Edward questioned with a smirk. "Hugo Strange."

"Right, well guess where we're heading next," Mist growled.

"Sphinx, you need to rest, with that broken hand of yours, you're no good to anybody, especially your own daughter," Floyd explained. He'd always had a soft spot for kids.

"He's right Mist. We need to rest or we'll be in no condition to fight Strange and save Enigma at the same time," Edward explained as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Why did you call her Mist?" Floyd asked.

"Slip of the tongue," Edward snapped.

Mist sighed and slumped her shoulders. "Yes, you're right. Well, you better stay at my place since yours has been brought to nought but ash."

They both got in the car and Mist drove them home.

As they trudged up the stairs, Mist was now wearing a long overcoat to hide her costume, with Edward's suit jacket left in the car.

She walked inside and Edward closed it. Mist sighed and chucked her keys on the work top near by, before she shrugged her coat off, with Edward turning the lights on and then- "Mum!"

Mist blinked and looked up to see Enigma come running towards her, arms open wide. "Mum I'm so glad to see you, I knew you weren't dead!"

Before she could engulf her mother in a hug, Mist grabbed Enigma and held her at arms length. "Enigma Nashton Terry! Where have you been?!"

"I've been here."

"For how long?!"

"Hours! Where have you been and what happened to your hand?" asked Enigma as she glanced at the hand Mist, well Edward broke.

"It's a long story and I-"

"You have got to be kidding me?! We went through all that and you were here the whole time?!" Edward shrieked.

Enigma glanced at her mum.

"He knows honey," Mist explained.

Enigma nodded her head in understanding. "No offence Dad, but your hide out was so easy to escape from."

"Why did you blow it up?!" he yelled at her.

"Because I wanted to get back at you!"

"Did you have to blow it up?!"

"It looked like it was your best lair!"

"It was my best lair!"

Mist shook her head and left the two arguing.

A shower sounded nice now, a nice long, hot, steaming shower.

* * *

_Try not to lead her on._

* * *

When Mist woke up the next morning she was greeted by the smell of… pancakes? What the hell?

She slowly got out of bed, wincing when she hit her broken wrist against the side, she'd put bandages around it but it would probably need to be casted. She slipped her tank top over her head before walking into the kitchen of her apartment.

Standing in the kitchen was Edward, wearing an apron that said 'Kiss the cook' on it, it was one of Enigma's silly little gifts to her mother, Mist had been meaning to throw it out but, well she needed an apron.. so she kept it. So Edward was there wearing it while flipping a pancake.

Enigma was sitting on the stools eating some pancakes, while cheering when ever Edward managed to catch the pancake again.

Mist found the whole sight slightly… well it was not what she expected, put it that way.

Edward placed the freshly cooked pancake on Enigma's plate and she laughed a little before squeezing lemon juice on it.

"I can never flip a pancake," she admitted as she took a bite out of her latest one.

Edward quwerked a brow at her. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Come here then."

Enigma got up and walked over to him.

"Right hold the pan," Edward said as he handed it to her.

Enigma took it in her hands and then Edward placed his around hers. "Okay, now keep your eyes on the pancake, now three two one flip!" there hands swung up and then pancake flipped in the air before safely landing in the frying pan.

"I did it!" Enigma squealed.

Edward clapped his hands before he took the frying pan off her and placed the pancake on a plate.

"You do know that pancake day is not for another six months?" Mist asked as she made her presence known to them.

"Why do you have to have pancakes on one day? It doesn't make any sense," Edward explained.

Mist shook her head before she left to get dressed. She still had work to go to and it meant she could keep an eye on Hugo Strange.

She slipped a shirt on, a pair of tight fitting green trousers, pulling a jumper over her head that was sleeveless, then she slipped a golden belt around her hips before brushing her hair and slipping her white mac on, then her black boots.

She walked out of her room, grabbed her bag and quickly entered the kitchen to make herself a sandwich.

"Don't forget you have school today Enigma," she called as she quickly kissed her daughter on the forehead and grabbed her keys.

"I don't have school today, Killer Croc trashed the place, I get to stay at home for the whole week," Enigma said, grinning wildly.

Mist rolled her eyes. "Okay, but don't get into trouble and make sure your father doesn't either."

"I find that highly offensive," Edward stated. "Since when have I ever gotten myself into trouble?"

Mist just gave him a look as if to say 'really'?

Edward huffed and sat down. "Me and Enigma are going to enjoy our pancakes and then we're going to play scrabble."

Mist smirked. "Have fun you two," she called as she shut the door.

Now she had to sort Strange out. He was up to something and if it involved Ras Al Ghul then it couldn't be good.

With a heavy sigh she took her usual routine and walked up to the big gates of the Asylum, before she walked inside the front doors, a frown settled on her features.

She didn't like the idea of Hugo Strange working with Ras, both of them were clever. She was cleve herself, but those two, together? Well, that was a scary thought.

As she walked towards her office she passed Aaron Cash, he looked over at her with slight concern.

"Doctor Terry, I did not expect you to come in today," he stated as he walked up to her.

"Why ever not Cash?" she questioned as she walked passed him, while sipping her morning coffee.

"Well, considering what the Riddler did to you, I thought you'd take a day off," Cash answered, before glancing at her arm. "Your arm okay? It looks bad."

"Oh I tripped and fell, nothing more," Mist assured with a smile.

"And you're still going to work?" Aaron asked slightly confused, she had been through a lot. She'd been electrocuted and now she'd broken her arm, that wasn't good.

"Don't worry Cash. Tough as old boots my dad used to say," Mist laughed. "See Ya' later," she called with a wave as she walked towards her office door.

"See Ya' Mist," Cash called back to her as he left.

Mist sighed and opened the door, before placing her cup of coffee on the table and shrugging her bag of her shoulder.

She took another sip of her coffee, before she walked over to her file draw. "So who will it be today? Hmmm, a yes that was right, Jervis Tetch. Oh Damn, I was meant to go over his file last night," Mist ran a hand down her face before shaking her head. "Oh well, I could always skim over it while they bring him up," she muttered as she pulled his file out and sat at her desk.

She pressed the little button on her radio, so she could talk to the receptionist so she could ask for Tetch.

"Hi Steph, could you ask the guards to bring Jervis Tetch up please?" she asked in a nice and calm voice, as she skimmed over his file.

"Oh hi Mist. I would but.. he's in a session already," Steph explained.

Mist frowned. "Who? I thought I was registered to have him today?"

"Yeah you were, but there was a change of plans, it was all last minute and everything so don't worry if you didn't know."

"Just out of curiosity, who has taken Mister Tetch as their patient?" Mist asked as she took another sip of coffee, before looking over his file again.

"Oh.. It's professor Strange."

Mist felt her heart stop. She looked up from his file and stared at the speaker. "Strange? As in Hugo Strange?"

"Yeah that's right. To tell you the truth he's been having many patients transferred over to his care…" Steph trailed of.

"Who?" asked Mist as she quickly pulled her phone out. She needed to tell Edward about this, warn him.

"Umm, I don't know if I should tell you…. I mean I don't like spreading gossip-"

"Steph. You're the biggest gossiper in the Asylum. Who else has he taken?" Mist hissed.

"Umm, well high risk patience, like Joker, Mister Freeze, Two Face, hell I've heard he's even trying to get Bane transferred here. Oh and he's been asking for files on patients that are dead or have been declared legally sane."

"Like?"

"Well, Scarecrow for example. He's dead but he's still asking for his file," explained Steph.

Mist frowned. Scarecrow wasn't dead, she'd seen him at the Iceberg the night before.

"Has he been asking for any other patients?" she asked as she began to write it all down on a note pad.

"Try the whole asylum. He's been asking for every file and a chance to have every patient on his interview list."

"Like?"

"Umm well the Riddler for one, apparently he's _very_ interested in seeing him. Even patients who have not been caught yet, ones that will probably never been caught. And before you ask, he's looking to interview assassins, like the Sphinx!"

Mist felt her blood run cold and her hand hovered above her note pad. "Oh? Well, that is a little odd."

"I know right and he's been taking some of the lessor known patients, but then they just disappear in the middle of the night, but we all assume they've committed suicide, they were always on suicide watch."

Mist sighed and felt her finger taping the counter uncontrollably. "Okay, well thank you for letting me know Steph."

Mist then disconnected the line and sat there in silence.

This was bad, this was very bad.

* * *

_Shorty's heart is on steroids._

* * *

T.B.C:

**Note: Wahoo! I hope you enjoyed that! Expect more soon and thank you so much to Sword Stitcher and L. who have ****reviewed this story so many times! You two are amazing thank you so much and thank you to L. and Spencer Quinn for Following and faving this story! It really means a lot and once again you three are amazing! :D I hope you liked this one!**


	10. Chapter 10 Let the games begin!

Let the games begin.

**Note: Okay I hope you like! **

* * *

_Cause her love is so strong._

* * *

Mist sat there staring at Tetch's file for a long time, before she quickly dialled Enigma's number.

There was short sound of ringing before it stopped and Enigma's voice came through. "Hello?"

"Enigma, pass me on to your father," Mist ordered as she taped her finger on her desk.

"Umm sure, hang on… are you okay? You sound stressed."

"I'm fine, now hand the phone over to your father."

There was a short pause and Mist could hear shuffling and then Edward spoke up. "Hello my dear Misty, what ever is wrong? Don't worry me and Enigma haven't blown the kitchen up," Edward's voice was cheerful and carefree. Much different to Mist's at the moment.

"We have a problem," Mist stated. "Hugo Strange is asking for our files, even mine, the on they're putting together so they can try and catch me."

"I like how you say 'try', over confident much?" Edward chuckled.

"Damn it Edward, did you not hear what I said?! Hugo Strange is asking for our files!"

"And this should bother me… how?" asked Edward, sounding very puzzled.

"Because you idiot-!"

"I am not an idiot!"

"Just shut up and listen! If he has our files he will be looking for weaknesses! He already has Jervis, who was my patient!"

There was a long sigh on the other end, clearly Edward was bored of the topic. "Well, he won't find much in mine, because I have no weaknesses. As for Jervis I really don't care."

"You don't have any weaknesses?" Mist asked, a hint of amusement in her voice.

"No I do not."

"I can name some."

"You can not."

"You suffer from slight paranoia, you don't like to be proven wrong, your anger is like a raging furnace and it is easy to ignite."

"Okay fine but that still-"

"You have a obsession with riddles."

"You can stop any time you like-"

"You have a compulsive need to tell the truth."

"Okay that's enough-"

"You're past is a weakness because it is a delicate subject for you and so is your ego."

"You can stop now-!"

"And you have a sister who works in the medical profession who doesn't even know that this is what you do now-"

"Alright Mist you've made you're point!" Edward snapped at her. "Look I don't see why you are worried about Jervis."

"Because Jervis is a high risk patient!"

"Only for you. He is nothing more then a twisted little idiot."

"Who made mind control technology."

Edward was quiet for a long time. "Okay now I can see why you are worried."

"Patients have been going missing too, ones that have been here for so long no one notices their absence and those that do, put it down to suicide," Mist explained with a sigh as she ran her hand though her hair, her broken hand lay on the desk while she used her head to hold the phone to her ear, before taking it in her un-broken hand.

"I told you you work work with idiots, why did you not believe me? This is surly evidence of that," Edward about yelled.

"They are not- was that a rail road I could hear?"

"Umm, monorail actually."

"There is no monorail near where I live."

"Isn't there?" Edward asked innocently.

Mist paused. "Edward where are you?"

"What was that?" Edward shouted. "I'm sorry Mist you're braking up."

"There's someones neck I wish I was braking at this point," Mist bit out.

"What was that? I didn't quite catch what you said, I'm sorry I can't here you hello? Hello?" then the phone line went dead.

Edward smirked and handed the phone back Enigma.

"She's going to kill us," Enigma pointed out as she licked her ice cream, while she put her phone away.

"No she won't," Edward concluded as licked his ice cream. "She cares for us too much to do that. So where do you want to go next?"

Enigma grinned. "The science museum!"

"To the science museum!" cried Edward, making Enigma laugh as they walked towards the science museum.

* * *

_You may fall in love when you meet her._

* * *

Mist sat in her seat staring at her phone, a look of annoyance and slight shock plastered on her face.

When she got back home, they were dead, both of them would be!

She got to her feet and stormed out of her office, she needed to get some air, better to have a clear mind then a stuffy one.

She walked into the corridor and stormed down it till she reached the outside, she stood staring at the docks and the place where Arkham City was being built.

"Doctor Terry."

Mist paused, before turning around to be greeted by the face of Hugo Strange, his glasses reflected her face in them, making it impossible to see his eyes and Mist didn't like that.

"Yes, Professor what is it?" she asked in her most charming voice.

"I understand that you were Mister Tetch's doctor, I would like to have his file please," Hugo spoke in a low, monotone voice, it sent shivers down Mist's spine.

"I'm afraid I can not Professor, you see, this proposal to have Tetch placed in your care was never mentioned to me, so as his doctor, surly I would need to clear this myself?"

Strange smiled, actually smiled at her. "I afraid to tell you Doctor Terry, but no, it does not need your clearance, because I am the head doctor, so I get to choose who has which patient, so I can take any patient I want at any time."

Mist glared at him. "I still do not like the idea of you just taking my patients without my say so!"

"Would you prefer I take Mister Nigma as my patient?" Strange threatened.

Mist felt herself go pale, it was like all the air had been sucked out of her lungs and she couldn't breath. "What?"

"Would you prefer I leave Mister Tetch and take Mister Nigma as my patient instead?"

"I don't know what you're going on about but-"

"Come now Doctor Terry. Let us not hide anything from each other. We both know many things about each other, so why hide them? Besides, any psychologist with any ounce of intellect and experience can tell you have… should we say… feelings for him?"

Mist scoffed. "Hardly. I just think that Edward is an interesting case and I wish to cure him as well as study him."

"Hmm, you would like people to believe that wouldn't you? But I have noticed many things, key things. Like the fact you stare constantly at his name on the list of patient names, the fact that you say his name with a certain tone of fondness, it does not take a genius to see what you feel for him," Strange stated.

Mist glared and turned to walk away. "Need I remind you, this Asylum does not need another incident like Harley Quinn."

Mist froze on the spot and turned to glare at Hugo, her emerald eyes had taken on an icy edge to them. "I am not another Harley Quinn."

"I will hold you to that Doctor Terry," Strange responded before walking away.

Mist scowled at him and turned on her heel before heading towards her office again, before pausing. She needed to find out what was really going on in the asylum and she knew exactly who she needed to find.

* * *

_If you get the chance you better keep her._

* * *

There was only one person who would know, just one, well thinking about it, there was three. Three people who generally found stuff out about people and thing going on.

Edward was one of them, but he was out of Arkham so he wouldn't know what had been going on while he was gone, but Julian Day and Warren White, aka Calendar man and Great white shark, they would know.

Mist walked down the corridor, till she reached Julian Day's cell, it was full of calendars and bits of paper with special dates scribbled on them.

"Julian Day," Mist spoke clearly and stared at his cell, as he slowly got to his feet and walked over.

"Little mystery, to what do I owe this pleasure for?" asked Julian as he came up to the bars of his cell, staring at her with his cold eyes.

"I need to know something. What is Strange planning?" Mist asked.

Julian smiled at her. "Ah, the strange man with a strange name, is it odd that so many hate him? He has caused so much pain it is a wonder he has not been put in an asylum himself."

"Julian what is he planning? What do you know?" asked Mist.

"Are you sure you wish to know? Many people are… frightened of him. He has been taking patients and faking their deaths, so you can understand can you not? Why so many are so frightened."

"Faking their deaths? What does that mean? what are you talking about?" Mist asked as she grabbed the bars of his cell.

"Oh.. this and that. He takes them on dates when no one is around and has them changed into something else," Julian explained.

"What does he turn them into?"

"TYGER, TYGER burning bright, in the forest of the night," Julian hummed.

Mist went wide eyed. "He's turning them into TYGER guards?"

"So, what are you doing on 6th of july? Are you going out for dinner or are you going to see a performance?"

Mist blinked. "What?"

"The 6th of july. You are doing something special for you birthday are you not?" asked Julian a smile on his face.

Mist stared at him for a long time. "I don't know how you know that, but if you try anything, I can assure you , you'll regret it."

"Like you regret not being able to save your sister?"

Mist froze and swallowed the lump in her throat. "I need to go."

She quickly walked away from Julian. Perhaps she should of seen Warren after all.

* * *

_She's sweet as pie but if you break her heart,_

* * *

Mist walked into Hugo Strange's office, it was empty, but she was hoping it would be. Hugo Must be a little paranoid, he placed electric floor panels in front of his office, obviously knows that the inmates don't like him.

She walked towards his desk and began to sort through everything, there must be something here she could use.

She quickly skimmed over his notes, most of them were actually other Doctor's notes. But some of them were his.

There was a very odd looking machine in one corner, but Mist spotted a tape recorder.

She looked at it and grinned, there was a tape in it.

Quickly looking around she pressed play, sat down and began to listen.

**Strange: Sit down Mister Tetch.**

**Mad Hatter: No time to sit no time to chat, I'm looking for Alice and I've lost my hat!**

**Strange: Guards, restrain Mister Tetch.**

There was some scuffling and shouts of protest, before it all went calm again.

**Strange: I've seen your work Jervis, it's very impressive. **

**Mad Hatter: It's nothing, I just need chemicals and synapse and rabbits and hats and… oh where is my Alice?**

**Strange: Alice isn't here yet, but she will be soon. You did very well with that little… job I asked you to do for me.**

**Mad Hatter: Can I see Alice please? You promised that if I did what you asked you would let me see Alice!**

**Strange: Yes I did. But I need you to pay the Warden a visit. He needs to come around to my way of thinking.**

**Mad Hatter: To join our tea party?**

**Strange: Yes Jervis that's right.**

**Mad Hatter: I don't want him to, he would ruin it! He would ruin all of it, like he did the last time!**

**Strange: If you do not do this then you won't get to see Alice. She's right through there, can you see her?**

**Mad Hatter: W-what? Alice is here? She's here?**

**Strange: Yes Jervis, she's right through there. Do you see her? It's Alice isn't it?**

**Mad Hatter: Oh yes, yes it's Alice, please yo must let me see her!**

**Strange: Yes Jervis you will, but you must first deal with the Warden, understand?**

**Mad Hatter: Once I have… can I keep her? Can I keep Alice?**

**Strange: Of course you can. She's yours, she's Alice.**

Mist stopped the tape and stared at it. So, Strange had been having secret interviews with Tetch had he?

Mist sighed and stood up, she was about to leave when she noticed something peaking out of the top draw of his filing cabinet.

What was it? Wait.. what's this… protocol ten?

Mist picked the file up and began to read it, as she did her eyes widened. "Oh my god," she whispered.

"Doctor Terry, can I help you?"

Mist jumped and dropped the file, turning to see Hugo Strange standing there.

"I was… I was just dropping off Tetch's file, I believe you wanted it?" Mist spluttered.

"Yes I did. Leave it on the table," Strange hissed.

Mist nodded her head and placed the file on his desk before walking past him and out of his office.

"She is meddling with our plans. Doctor Terry needs to be dealt with," Strange hissed.

"Of course she does. She's a problem, a loose end. Do not worry, my assassins will deal with her," came a voice from the shadows.

"She does not fear you, master."

"Oh but she does. She is very scared of me."

"What about that deluded fool she is in love with? What should we do about him?"

"Protocol ten will end him, let us wait and place her in Arkham too, let protocol ten end her?"

"She may of stopped us by then," Strange pointed out.

Ras smiled and stepped out of the shadows. "She knows about protocol ten, no doubt she'll go running to tell her precious Riddler."

"We should kill her."

"And we will, but we will make it look like an accident, because as everyone knows, the only true silence is _deathly_ silence," Ras whispered as he stared out and watched Mist run to the gates at Arkham.

"So you have survived that little encounter Sphinx? You will not survive the next."

He watched as she ran out and into the forest.

Ras smiled and hissed. "Let the games begin."

* * *

_She'll turn as cold as a freezer._

* * *

T.B.C:

**Note: I hope you like it! :D Please leave a review! :D**


	11. Chapter 11 Grand opening!

Grand opening!

**Note: I think this is really just a filling chapter but there Ya' go, I will only be updating on the weekends after today, I'm away for three weeks and so can only update at weekends. Still I hope you liked this one! :D**

* * *

_That fairy tale ending with a knight in shining armour,_

* * *

Mist stormed up the steps to her apartment, they were both dead Enigma and Edward would be, then Strange wouldn't have to worry about them.

She unlocked the door and slammed it open, before slamming it shut.

Standing in front of her was Switch and another woman, they looked at her and Mist sighed.

"Where's Edward Switch?" she demanded angrily, before glancing at the other woman who was with her.

"He's not here at the moment."

"Where is he?!"

"Look, Riddler told me to tell you to calm down, but why he couldn't do that himself I.. will never know," Switch admitted.

Mist sighed and glanced at the other woman again. "Who is she?" she asked.

"Oh, this is Evie. Evie Zsasz," explained Switch. "Clarice is away at the moment, helping Jonathan so I thought I would take Evie with me instead, she could use the experience."

Mist rubbed her eyes. "I take it half of the rogue population know about me being… well Ya' know?"

"No, just me, Evie, Riddler and Clarice-"

"And me! You can not forget me!" came a shrill voice from behind them.

Switch sighed and Evie smiled. "Oh no, we could never forget you," Switch muttered.

"Hey be nice Switchy, it's not my fault Ozzy went all nutty on Ya' after that little incident at EZ's wedding, which I am sorry for, it was my boss honest!" cried a young girl with pure white skin and black and white hair.

Evie smiled. "It's fine, I found it slightly funny."

"Yeah, I did. Until Ya' hubby got the cake knife in his hand," the black and white girl shuddered a little. "No offence to Ya' and your husband, but Zsasz is one creepy guy."

Mist raised an eyebrow at the young girl before turning to Switch and pointing at the kid with a questioning look.

"Oh, that's Jes-"

"Jessica Turner, but most people call me Jester. You can probably see why," the black and white girl laughed.

Mist nodded and walked over to Switch. "Is she insane?"

"Very."

"How do you cope?"

"I lost my sanity," Switch muttered.

Mist bit her lip. "That bad huh?"

"Yep!"

"Hello, enough of the private conversations, when are we going to tell her that Eddie is in big trouble?" asked Jester.

Mist turned to her. "Sorry what?"

Switch glared at Jester a little. "I thought I told you to keep quiet?"

Evie tilted her head to the side. "I don't know Jester very well, but even I could tell you she wouldn't do that."

"Yeah I guess you're right," Switch sighed. "Well, message has been delivered I guess we better go."

"What sort of trouble has that… mad man got himself into this time?" Mist demanded.

Switch bit her lip. "Ummm, I don't know if I should say I mean…. do you have any idea what he would do to me if I told him?"

"Do you have any idea what I would do to you if you didn't?" questioned Mist, with a sickly sweet smile on her face.

"Hey you leave Switchy alone! She's my friend! No one messes with my friends! Besides, she's a lackey cut her some slack!" Jester shouted.

"Thank you Jester," Switch muttered as she walked past Mist towards the door with Evie and Jester following.

"Switch. What sort of trouble is it?"

"The usual Misty the usual!" laughed Jester as she opened the door and shoved the other two out, "T.T.F.N! Ta, ta, for now!"

The door slammed shut and Mist slunk in her chair. She liked Switch, heck she liked the look of Evie but Jester was a pain in the back side.

"No wonder Switch lost her sanity," she muttered to herself.

* * *

_She can be my sleeping beauty,_

* * *

"Why did you do that Neon?" asked Switch as they walked towards their car

"Why'd I do what?" asked Jester.

"I think she's referring to the fact you told Mist what sort of trouble Riddler has gotten himself into," Evie explained.

"See! Evie was listening to what you said, where you listening to what you said?" asked Switch, a sceptical look on her face.

"Sorry, what I wasn't listening," Jester giggled.

Switch smacked her head against the steering wheel in exasperation. "I should of listened to Clarice, she was right, I should of left you at home."

Evie laughed a little as Jester glared. "I can take care of myself- ooohh! gas station. Switch can I-?"

"No."

"You didn't even know what I was going to ask."

"Did it by any chance involve rockets and matches?"

"Yeah it did. Are you a psychic now?! That would be soooo cooollll!" cried Jester.

Switch rubbed her temples. "Why does Riddler let you hang around?"

"Oh he don't let me, he just ain't brave enough to shove me out the door and if he was, he'd ask you to do it."

Switch paused. "I'm so glad he doesn't tire of you."

"Why do you say that?" asked Evie.

"Because do you have any idea what Riddler would do if I couldn't get her out. It would constantly be 'Switch get her out' or 'Switch why haven't you got her out yet' come to think of it…. he does that a little any way," Switch muttered as she turned onto the main road.

"Switchy you're drifting again," Jester muttered somewhere at the back.

"How can you tell?"

"I used to hot wire cars, I know what it feels like to drift, I used to do it all the time, you should of seen the look on their faces!"

* * *

_I'm gon' put her in a coma._

* * *

Mist sat on her seat tapping her finger as she glared at the floor. "Come pick up, pick up, pick up. Pick up you self obsessed numskull of a half brained- oh hi Edward! What? No I wasn't talking about you. You're little friend, you know Switch, she's told me you've gotten yourself into trouble and I believe that i asked you to try and stay out of trouble before I left for work."

Mist had to hold the phone away from her ear and she stared at it in slight amazement was the thing buzzed wildly as Edward threw a rogue's equivalent of a hissy fit.

"Holly mother hubbard," Mist muttered. "Now I can see why Switch was so worried."

Mist felt a little pang of guilt and she felt incredibly sorry for Switch.

"Edward, do you know when I said you have weaknesses well that was one of them," Mist said down the phone, once he had calm down, only to quickly throw the phone away from her as it began to buzz again.

Suddenly there was a loud crash. She shot up and ran into her room to see Tyger guard standing there.

"Umm wrong room?" Mist suggested.

He turned his weapon on her, but Mist was too quick and took him out. She quickly grabbed her costume, which was conveniently in her sports bag and ran out of there as fast as possible.

She needed to get to Edward's hideout, just so she could be somewhere safe and somewhere she could contact Edward. But what about Enigma?!

Mist began to belt it down the walk way as fast as she could, he daughter was at stake and Mist was not going to loose her, not to Strange, not to Ras not to anyone. Not while she was still bereaving.

"When I get my hands on that man, it will be around his throat," she muttered angrily as she ran into the subway, quickly getting on a train so she could get across town to where Edward's hide out was.

She quickly got off the train and ran down every ally way and eventually she reached his hideout.

She slammed the door open and slammed it shut.

"Edward?!" she shouted at the top of her voice.

She heard a clatter and she raced inside his office to see Edward making something, with Enigma sitting on his sofa watching telly.

"Oh, hello my dear, we where just talking about you," Edward said with a quick smirk.

Mist hands went into fists and she stalked towards him, a annoyed and highly insane look in her eyes.

"You…. I told you to stay out of trouble!" she yelled.

"I did, but then those TYGER guards went at Enigma so I got her away from them."

"Why did you even leave the house?!"

"We got bored," Edward answered with a smile on his face. "We had a grand old time though. A little bit of Daddy, daughter bonding."

"Oh I am so thrilled for you," Mist growled. "I have just ran across town, to get to you! TYGER guards have broken into my apartment I had to belt it out of there!"

"Well at least you're keeping fit," Edward muttered.

Mist slammed her hand down on the table and glared at him. "Do not test me Edward!"

"I wouldn't dream of it, my dear," Edward chuckled.

"We have a huge problem and you're acting like you're on top of the world!"

"No you have the problem, I do not."

"Actually I think it's everyone's problem now, look at this," cried Enigma as she pointed at the TV and turned the volume up.

It was Vicki Vale reporting at the Arkham City gates with Mayor Sharp.

**"So Mister Mayor, is today the day?" Vicki asked, a smile plastered on her face.**

**"Yes Vicki it is. Today, I Quincy Sharp, Mayor of Gotham am proud to announce the grand opening of Arkham City! Which will be run by my college and trusted friend, Professor Hugo Strange! the Mayor stopped to the side to show Strange.**

Mist glared at Strange's image on the screen, as did Edward.

"You're right," Mist turned to Edward and raised an eyebrow. Edward looked at her and continued. "We have a huge problem."

* * *

_Woo, Damn I think I love her._

* * *

T.B.C:

**Note: So I hope Sword Stitcher and L. didn't mind me just borrowing their characters for this little chapter. It's a little thank you for your constant reviews! :D I hope I got their characters right I am sorry if they didn't but I think I did.**


	12. Chapter 12 Photos don't lie

Photos don't lie.

**Note: I'm back! I'm sorry it's been so long. I hope you enjoy this one, please leave a review! :D**

* * *

_Shorty so bad, I'm sprung and I don't care._

* * *

Mist sat in her room, that Edward had recently proclaimed to be her's with a deep frown on her face.

Only a few hours ago, TYGER guards had attacked her at her apartment, so Mist was forced to stay with Edward, as was Enigma.

"Mist?"

Mist looked up and saw Edward leaning against the door, a slight worried expression on his face.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Mist narrowed her eyes at him. "Let's think about this for a second: My employer, i.e. the man who is paying me, has had me shot out of my apartment and I am now staying with you!"

Edward frowned. "I find the that last statement quite hurtful."

"I don't care, I'm having a bad day," Mist growled.

Edward smirked and walked over to her. "I'm sure I can make you happy."

Mist paused before glaring at him. "You try and I swear you'll be singing soprano for a week."

"I wasn't meaning like that," Edward snapped at her.

"Then what did you mean?"

"Dinner."

"Dinner? Seriously?"

"I am not Joker so yes, I am serious."

Mist sighed and looked over at him. "Why would I want to have dinner with you?"

"Why wouldn't you?" Edward countered.

"I can name a million reasons," Mist stated.

"Go on then," Edward said with a rather smug smile.

Mist pouted before sighing in defeat. "Okay, fine. I'll go to dinner with you."

Edward grinned and pointed towards her wardrobe. "Look in there, I've gotten a gift for you."

Mist walked over to it, a puzzled expression on her face.

"It's for you to wear this evening," Edward explained as he left.

If it's underwear I swear that man is dead, Mist grumbled as she slowly opened her wardrobe and gasped in shock.

"That's so not underwear," she whispered as she continued to stare at the long, floor length, black dress with a golden belt that had a piece of green material flowing from the middle of it, followed by an egyptian necklace round the neck to hold the dress up when wearing it.

Mist pulled it out of the wardrobe and smiled. "Oh Edward, you do care," she whispered before she began to get changed into the long dress.

When she was ready, she walked into the main room, Edward was already standing waiting for her and Enigma just stared at her mother in shock.

"Shall we?" Edward said as he held his arm out for Mist to slip her arm through.

Mist smiled at him and they left the hideout.

"Where are we going?" Mist asked.

"Oh, I know a great little italian place on 19th street. I've made sure we have the best seats," Edward proclaimed with a hint of pride.

Mist could only laugh at him.

Little did Edward and Mist know, they were being watched.

High above them, a group of TYGER guards watched, as they got into Edward's car.

"Sir they are leaving their hide out, how should we proceed?" asked one of the guards.

"Follow them, then take them out," came Strange voice the comunicatior.

"Yes Sir," the TYGER guard replied. "Okay follow target and wait for further instructions."

* * *

_She ride me like a roller coaster,_

* * *

Once Edward and Mist reached the restaurant, a waiter took them to their table, a nice one in corner of room, made just for two.

Edward, ever the gentleman, pulled Mist's chair out for her, before he sat down in his seat.

"This place is amazing Edward," Mist whispered as she quickly made her order.

"It is rather nice isn't it?" Edward agreed as he made his order.

"So what's the special occasion?" asked Mist, as Edward poured the wine he had asked for.

"Well, I was thinking,"

Aren't you always?" Mist asked, a playful smile on her face.

Edward smirked. "Very funny. I was thinking about what you said so, I thought I'd give you a nice evening considering everything that's happened and what part I have played in that."

Mist raised her eyebrow. "Do I sense an apology being made?"

"No one is that lucky Mist."

Mist hummed in reply before taking a sip of her wine. "But I'm not no one."

Edward paused in his drinking and looked up at her.

He was about to say something when he saw what was outside the restaurant windows and he froze.

"Edward?" Mist frowned. "Edward what's wrong?"

Edward quickly grabbed her arm, shouting "Get down!"

No sooner had he said it when the rat-a-tat-tat of bullets could be heard as well as the sound of braking glass.

Edward pulled Mist towards the kitchen doors and they quickly ran towards the back entrance.

"Could this day get any worse?!" Mist shouted as they ran.

"Don't jinx it Mist!" Edward shouted back.

They turned a corner and met a dead end.

Edward turned to Mist and glared.

Mist held a finger up. "Don't say a word," she grit out.

They turned to run back the way they came, but a group of TYGER guards blocked their patter.

"You have no right to do this!" Mist shouted. "Where's you're evidence to prove I'm guilty?"

The main TYGER guard chucked a set of photographs of Mist getting changed into her Sphinx costume.

"Perv'," she muttered. "Photos don't lie, I guess."

"Strange requests that we kill you," explained on of the guards.

They all loaded their guns, Mist held her breath as did Edward.

Suddenly, one of the guards turned on the others and shot them all dead.

Mist and Edward blinked before glancing at each other.

The TYGER guard chucked his gun on his shoulder and removed his mask and glasses, to revile that it wasn't a 'he' but a 'she'.

Jester grinned at them. "Hiya!" she cried with a wave.

"Jester?" Edward spluttered.

"That's my name Eddie, don't ware it out!" she laughed.

Mist raised an eyebrow. "How are you taller?"

"Oh, I'm wearing those bouncy stilts!"

Edward shook his head while smiling. "Crafty little minx aren't you?"

"Sure am Eddie! Now you two better skiddadel! Don't want you getter arrested do we?" Jester giggled.

Edward and Mist nodded before they ran off.

* * *

_Turned the bedroom into a fair (a fair)_

* * *

"Ah! For god's sake!" shouted Mist as they ran down an ally.

Edward looked behind him and blanched. They're were hundreds of TYGER guards chasing them.

"Don't these numskulls know when to quit?" he snapped.

"Obviously not!" Mist yelled as she dived into an abandoned building, followed by Edward.

"I'm going to call Switch and tell her to pick us up, on the other side of town, got it?" asked Edward.

Mist nodded and kept her head down.

After a few minutes of bickering, Edward grabbed Mist's arm before dragging her out of the building.

When they finally got across town, Switch was already there.

"Switch, take Mist. I can lead them away."

Mist blinked. "I'm sorry what? Since when did you make my decisions for me?" she snapped.

"Since now," Edward snapped back.

Mist gripped the door handle. "I am not going, not without you!"

Edward sighed and nodded to Switch.

Mist narrowed her eyes and span around, only to be knocked unconscious by Edward. Switch caught Mist as she fell towards her.

"Take her away Switch, then meet me in Arkham city once she's woken up."

Switch nodded as she placed Mist's limp form into the car.

Edward turned and quickly ran towards the TYGER guards. He needed to be caught and this was the perfect time to be caught.

* * *

_Her love is like a drug._

* * *

When Mist woke up her head ached.

Switch was sitting next to her.

It was then that Mist realised that she was in the hideout.

"W-where's Edward?" she asked, but she was afraid of the answer.

"Arkham City now," Switch sighed.

"What?!" Mist shrieked.

"He led them away," Switch shrugged. "Says he's going to get even with Strange."

"He underestimates Strange," Mist muttered. "Switch you have to get me in there."

"What?! No I'm not doing that, my boss told me not to-"

"Are you going to listen to everything he says?"

"If it keeps my head on my shoulders, yes!"

"Get me in Switch."

"You have to be a criminal to get in. It's the only way- actually, you could join the medical team, that would get you in."

Mist grinned. "Well, that's exactly what I'm going to do."

Switch stared. "You actually want to go in that place?"

"It's where all the fun is. Besides, even if he won't admit it, Edward needs my help. Plus, he isn't the only one who wants to get even with Strange."

* * *

Mist walked through the gates of Arkham City with the rest of the medical team.

She stared at Gotham City as the gates closed, before looking back at the medical team.

"Now I'm in Arkham City," she looked back at the gates before looking back at the medical team where she noticed a huge, bright, glowing, green question mark. "Time to find Edward."

* * *

_I was tryna' hit it and quit it,_

* * *

T.B.C:

**Note: So I hope you liked that! :D Please leave a review! :D**


	13. Chapter 13 From bad to worse

From bad to worse.

**Note: Back! I hope you like this one please leave a review! :D**

* * *

_But lil' mama so dope,_

* * *

Edward was no where to be seen, oh sure Mist saw every single riddle trophy, but that was it, though more seemed to be appearing each day.

Mist had been in Arkham City for a week now and she already hated it.

Cash was the main guard in the medical centre, since the asylum had closed down.

Mist was currently sitting in the corner of the church glaring at the door.

She wasn't aloud out of the medical centre and she was growing impatient.

She grabbed her sports bag and ran into the church tower.

Drastic times called for drastic measures.

She climbed to the top of the church tower, got changed and quickly jumped through the stained glass window.

Mist jumped to the ground and ran towards the court house, she needed to find Edward. Why she was going this way she didn't know, but she just had a feeling.

She ran past the court house, down park row until she reached the Iceberg lounge.

Mist shuddered at the painful memories, thinking about it made her stomach churn.

She needed to find Edward, no matter the cost.

Maybe she could call in at the lounge, there wasn't a dime that slipped past penguin, he knows everything about everyone, it's how he's stayed at the top for so long.

After she took the guards out, she walked into the centre, staring up at the huge iceberg in the middle of the well respected nightclub.

* * *

Edward walked into the court house through the back entrance. He needed to hide his trophies for the bat, once he'd down that he could concentrate on Strange and take him down. No one messed with Mist, no one hurt the people he loved and got away with it. It was hard to gain Edward's affection and Mist had earned it, she sorely deserved it, but he didn't quite get what he had done to earn hers.

He placed the trophy inside the cell, before re-setting the code and closing the cell.

It was then that he heard it. The voice.

Edward frowned and looked into the cell next to the one he had just hidden the trophy in.

His eyes widened a little as he stared at the figure of Julian Day, aka Calendar man. What was he doing here?

"What are you doing in here Julian?" he questioned the man of dates.

Julian paused in his mumbling and looked up at Edward, a small smile formed on his face. "Riddler. How nice it is to see you again, I do believe the last time we met was a very long time ago."

"Don't get too comfortable. I'm not letting you out, especially not after that mess with the Holiday Killer and the Falcones," Edward bit out as he remembered that night he met the holiday killer and survived because it was done as an 'april fools' gag. He was the only one of the Holiday Killer's victims that survived.

"How funny she mention that family and that killer and so close to your Birthday… it's October 29th is it not? Your birthday?" Julian whispered.

Edward paled a fraction. He was not too happy that Julian knew when his birthday was, especially when he thought about what Julian did.

"My your birthday is so close to Halloween. How funny," Julian commented as he peered at Riddler through the glass of his cell. "Tell me something Edward, are you expecting anything from your family this year? Specifically your father?"

Edward narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?" he grit out.

Julian sighed and looked at the floor. "Oh nothing really. Nothing that you need to worry about yet," he hissed the last bit out before looking back at Riddler. "I'll be seeing you Riddler, this year or next!"

Edward stepped away from his cell and walked towards the exit.

"Don't think your little mystery is safe," Julian called, making Edward stop mid stride. "I hear she's locked up in here in Arkham, looking for you. She will have to be careful or else she'll end up just like those other poor soles at the Asylum."

"What does that mean Julian?" Edward demanded. He wasn't looking at him, but Edward was certain that Julian would be grinning.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all," he chuckled before he whispered just loud enough for Edward to hear. "TYGER TYRGER burning bright in the city of the night, what immortal hand or eye could scare this fearless mystery?"

* * *

"Well, well, well. What do we 'ave 'ere boys?"

Sphinx turned to Penguin and folded her arms across her chest, a dull expression on her face.

"'As little Sphinx come back for a second round of truth or death?" he laughed as he took a gulp of his cigar.

Sphinx just looked bored. "I need information Oswald."

"And why should I give yer that?"

"Because it's important."

"Depends who it's about," Penguin chuckled.

"I'm not here to play games Cobblepot!" Mist snapped.

"Then what are Ya' 'ere for luv?"

"I told you. Information."

"About who?"

"Riddler."

Penguin began to laugh, he started to laugh so hard he had to take his cigar out of his mouth.

"I barely know anything about 'I'm, it goes for everyone. Only thing everyone is certain of is the fact you and 'e 'ave been getting closer you might say."

"No I would not say," Mist snapped.

"Well, I'm only repeating what I've 'eard."

"And who have you heard that from?"

"I never reveal my sources. It's unprofessional," Penguin laughed.

Sphinx glared at him before she stormed out of the Iceberg, followed by Penguin's laughter.

* * *

_I messed around and got addicted._

* * *

"Some one has to know where he is," Mist muttered before she began to walk back towards the church.

"Someone has to know where Edward is."

She continued her walk she decided to call in at the court house. Two Face had obviously taken residence there, he might know something, she doubted he would know anything, but it was worth a look.

She walked up to the court house and frowned as a group of men up to her, all of them had Two Face's colours on them.

"What do you want?" one of them snapped at her.

"Here to see your boss, thought I'd come through the front door for once," Mist snapped back.

"The boss don't want to be disturbed!"

"Does it look like I care what your boss wants?"

"We ain't letting you through."

"Who said anything about letting?"

After a very short fight Mist walked through the doors and headed to the main court room.

Two Face was hanging there, upside down, above a vet of acid.

"What the hell happened to you?" Mist asked.

"Batman got us. Now get us down right now you bitc-"

"Ah, ah, ah, Harvey. That's no way to speak to a lady. Just for that, I'm going to leave you hanging around."

"We'll go after your boyfriend, we'll kill him!"

"Go ahead," Mist smirked. "Because I don't have one."

She walked out the back entrance, shivering as the cold air hit her exposed stomach.

"Better head back to the church," she muttered before running through the alley ways towards the church and she froze.

Hanging from the church tower were great banners with bright glowing green question marks on them, as well as one flashing on and off at the very top.

Edward had been here.

Edward had been here?!

"Oh for god's sake!" Mist screamed at no one in particular.

She suddenly heard a whoosh behind her. She turned and came face to face with…

* * *

_So you wanna play with magic,_

* * *

T.B.C:

**Note: Ahhh! Cliffhanger! I know, I know please don't kill me! But you will have to wait for the next week end to find out who it is. :D I'd actually like to see who you think it is, so please leave it in your review! :D**


	14. Chapter 14 One thing led to another

One thing led to another.

**Note: Hey guys I'm back and I'm sorry for the wait but look! I'm back and you better be ready we're almost finished I hope you have enjoyed this story! Not long now, please leave a review! Oh and if you do constructive criticism do it nicely. :D That's all my ****friends, that's all! Now read! :D**

* * *

_Boy, you should know what you're falling for._

* * *

Mist stared in disbelief at Batman.

Presumably, he was here to investigate Riddler's crime, but now it seemed he had a different idea once he saw Sphinx.

She stood there, still staring, not entirely sure what to do.

"Don't you have some innocent civilian to save or something?" Sassy Sphinx it seemed, that's what she was going to do.

"What are you doing here? I know you weren't caught," Batman said in his low, growl.

"All the fun was happening in here, so I thought; 'why the hell not?' "

"Most people are trying to escape."

"Most people are idiots," Sphinx snapped.

Batman was silent for a moment, before he quickly pushed Sphinx out of the way, as a shot was fired from a highly trained shooter.

Once the sight line went Batman turned to Sphinx once again. "Still think this is fun?"

"Undoubtedly now," Sphinx laughed.

Batman narrowed his eyes. "Why is Deadshot trying to kill you?"

"Gee, why would a hired gun try to kill someone? Could it be, someone payed him to do it?"

Batman glared at her. "Oh stop with the glare bat-brain, it ain't my fault some idiot wants me dead," Sphinx bit out as she turned to walk away from him.

"I can't let you go. You're an assassin."

"An assassin who has no hits to take out. I'm not the danger tonight Batman, that's someone completely different."

Batman narrowed his eyes, till they turned to slits. "What are you talking about?"

Sphinx smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

With that said, she turned tail and ran, as fast as she could. She ran into shadows and hid, watching to see if the Bat followed her.

She really needed to find Edward.

She turned a corner and almost squealed with glee.

Edward was standing there, writing his riddles on the wall with green spray paint, before he cried out in shock as Mist tackled him in a hug.

"Jesus Christ! Mist?! What the hell are you doing here?!" he yelled.

"I came looking for you. I was worried," Mist admitted as she hugged him.

"You were worried about me?" Edward asked, shock evident in his voice.

"Yes, of course I was."

"Really?"

"Why is that so hard to believe?"

"I just…"

"What?" asked Mist as she pulled away from him.

"I just thought you didn't like me," Edward finished with a slight shrug.

Mist frowned. "Why would you ever think that?"

"I don't know, I just assumed that-"

He never got to finish his sentence, because Mist had pressed her lips against his, in a needy, almost hung kiss. This carried on for about two minutes before Edward began to talk between their kiss. "Maybe… maybe we should… continue this back at my hideout…"

Mist smiled, before pulling away. "I never thought you'd ask."

Edward grinned and took her hand, leading her to his hideout, which eventually led to his private bedroom.

"Is this love?" Mist whispered as Edward crawled next to her on the bed.

"Yes, I suppose it is," he replied, before pulling himself on top of her. "I think I love you Mist," he openly admitted.

Mist frowned. "Technically you can't," she smiled at him and whsiereped. "But I was never one for technical."

The rest of the night was a blur.

By morning they both lay together, Mist was being cradled by Edward, who was still fast asleep.

She smiled, slipping out of his grasp, before she took his glasses off and placed them on his bed side.

With a small sigh she slipped Edward's shirt on and walked into the kitchen area to get a cup of coffee.

In the kitchen was Switch, with a rather disturbed look on her face.

"Are you okay?" Mist questioned as she made herself a coffee.

"You and Riddler sounded like you had fun last night."

Mist froze between putting the coffee in the cup. "You heard all that?"

"You were both, unfortunately, quite loud," Switch explained as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Oh? Were we really that loud?" Mist muttered as she poured the water into her cup.

"Let me put it this way. I've never heard my boss use the thrase 'riddle me this' in quite that context before."

Mist blushed a deep cherry red. "Umm first time for everything."

Switch glared a little. "Sometimes there doesn't need to be a first time in the first place."

"Point taken," Mist muttered.

"What are you going to do now and how the hell did that even happen?" asked Switch.

Mist went to answer, when Switch held up her hand. "You know what? I don't even want to know."

That's probably for the best."

Mist and Switch sat in silence, both of them not saying anything to the other, just sipping at their coffee.

Suddenly there was a loud groan from Edward's room and a huge bang, followed by a string of the most colourful language imaginable.

Switch giggled a little and had to try and smother it as Edward came through, barley awake holding a phone.

"Mist, your blasted phone is ringing," he hissed, before rubbing his tired eyes with his fingers.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes woman! Now answer it!"

Mist smirked and took the phone off him. "Oh by the way, poor Switch heard us last night," Mist chuckled as she answered her phone before leaving the room.

Edward turned to Switch and raised an eyebrow. "You heard all of it?"

Switch glared a tiny bit. "Every. Flippin'. Word. All of it!" she suddenly clamped her hand over her mouth as she realised she'd mouthed off at her boss and by the looks of things, he wasn't happy.

Her saviours came in the form of Jester and Clarice, as they walked into the hideout. Jester was grinning, no surprise there, but Clarice had a glare plastered on her face. Presumably Jester had annoyed her again.

"Morning Switchy!" Jester cried.

"Since when are you up this early?" Switch asked while she took a sip of her coffee.

"Recently-"

"I got her up and drove us here," Clarice explained. "Though now, I wish I hadn't."

"That bad huh?" Switch muttered.

"You have no idea. All it was, constantly was 'Clarice can I blow that up?' 'Clarice can we spray that guy?' 'Clarice can I get a Macdonalds Mac-Muffin?' Yada, yada, yada, all the time," Clarice grumbled.

"I wasn't that bad!"

"You are always that bad," Edward snapped.

"Huh? Oh hi Eddie- what the hell man?! Put a shirt on!" Jester shouted as Clarice covered Jester's eyes and her own.

"I would, except Mist is currently wearing it," Edward bit out.

"I think I'm blind!" Jester wailed.

"Oh for god's sake!" Edward snapped.

"At least it's not as bad as his spandex," Clarice put in.

"No, this is worse!" Jester yelled.

"Nothing could be worse then that," Switch muttered.

Jester paused in thought and shuddered. "Fair point, nothing is worse then that."

"You do know, I can hear you!" Edward growled at the three of them.

"Eddie, what were you thinking when you chose that?"

"I don't think he was thinking," Clarice giggled.

"I liked it!" Edward protested.

"That makes one of you."

"Look if we're going to go on about bad fashion, I seem to remember a certain Jester's costume that was bad."

Jester blushed. "Leave _that_ out of this!"

"No, no. Please Edward, do share with us," Clarice said with a smirk as she sat down.

"Ho about we ignore what Eddie said and talk about the captain of bad fashion, Dury Walker aka Killer Moth!"

Silence fell as each person in the room considered this.

Edward, Enigma's in Arkham City and so is…" Mist bit her lip as she came running into the room.

Edward ran up to her. "And so is who?"

"And so is Erin and…" Mist gulped before whispering. "You're father."

The room fell silent.

"What?" Edward hissed.

* * *

_Baby do you dare to do this?_

* * *

T.B.C:

**Note: Ahhh what's gonna' happen next? Tune in to find out! :D**


	15. Chapter 15 End of an era with the family

A matter of family and the end of an era.

**Note: The last chapter my friends... the very last chapter. It's been fun and I hope this wasn't a ****disappointment :D**

* * *

_Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse._

* * *

Out of all the rogues in Gotham, Riddler's past was probably one of the worst, though Joker must of had a very bad childhood considering. But with that man you never know.

Riddler's childhood many knew of. He would be beaten for hours by his father, never given a break. The only time he ever felt safe was when he was with his mother or Mist. The rest of the time he was scared and he was meant to look after his younger sister, keep her safe from harm. But how are you meant to do that when the harm is your own father?

Now here he was, running through the streets of Arkham city, on his way to try and hopefully succeed, in saving his sister and his father, as well as his own daughter.

Strange was going to pay for this, Edward was going to make sure of that. It would be nice and slow, just to prove how pathetic Hugo Strange really was.

As he pelted down the streets, with Mist following closely behind him, a look of concern and worry was on her face as she ran after him, Edward couldn't help but think of all the horrible things he was planning on doing to Strange once he got out of this.

Edward didn't like his dad, actually that was an understatement of the melenium there, Edward hated him.

So could you understand how shocked every one was, let alone Mist, when Edward came to save him?

Well he was probably going to save his sister and Enigma, his father would just be an unnecessary burden to him.

When they reached them, Edward's father was, surprisingly, standing in front of both Enigma and Erin and Erin was standing, while holding Enigma close to her in a protective manner.

One of the thugs was holding his jaw, obviously his father had struck out at him and Edward felt a little pang of sympathy, he knew how much his father's hits hurt. That little bit of sympathy vanished however when the thug struck out at Erin.

That did it.

Edward sprinted towards the group of thugs, wielding his cane, as he smacked one across the head and everyone heard the sickening crack as his cane smashed into the man's skull.

The other thugs turned, Edward's element of surprise had gone and he was now a bit of a sitting duck, that was the case any way, until Sphinx flipped over his head and took all the others out, using the training she had picked up from other assassins and tutors over the years of her being the Sphinx.

Once they were all dealt with, Enigma sneaked out of Erin's grasp and ran to her mother.

"Mum!" she shouted as she wrapped her arms around her mother, who intern did the same thing to Enigma.

Enigma pulled away and ran over to Edward before she got pulled into a hug by him.

"Are you okay Enigma?" he asked as he held her at arms length to get a good look at her.

"Yes dad, I'm fine," Enigma answered.

He nodded before looking over at his sister and his father.

"Are you okay Erin?" he asked.

Erin nodded. "We're both fine E- Edward."

Edward sighed a little before he turned to Sphinx who was currently watching the sky as there seemed to be more helicopters then before.

"What are we going to do now?"

Sphinx shrugged. "I don't know. Strange shouldn't even be able to get them inside Arkham city."

"And yet, he has!" Edward growled. He was annoyed and when Edward got annoyed… well even Jester would duck and cover.

"Isn't Freeze's wife in here?" Mist said, completely ignoring Edward's obvious annoyance and temper.

"Yes," he bit out. "But that is slightly different. For one, his wife is frozen in a block of ice," Edward pointed out as he began to pace back and forth, a little habit he'd gotten into when he began to think.

* * *

_Are you ready for, ready for._

* * *

Sphinx stood there and watched him, as he went back and forth muttering under his breath, probably cursing Strange in a host of different languages with anagrammed insults mixed in there.

"Edward, if you keep doing that you'll wear a hole into the ground and Arkham doesn't need any more," she said, a small smile creeping on her face.

Edward paused, glared at her a little before smirking. "Okay, fair point. Let's get them back to the hideout-"

"Why not take them back to church?"

Edward raised an eyebrow at her. "Why would I ever do that?"

"Look, they will be safer there then anywhere else. You know it, I know it," Sphinx said with a slight shrug. "But you're going to have to get them there yourself."

"Why? Where are you going?" asked Edward, he did not want to be with his father. Heaven help him, he didn't want to know what he would to him… actually he did want to know. Why not give it a try now, see how much his dad could actually take, show him what it was like to be unable to protect yourself as a huge man beat the living day lights out of you. Yes, show him how it feels to be completly-

"I'm going to talk to Freeze, see if he knows how Strange got Nora in here," Sphinx explained, snapping Edward out of his thoughts.

"Why?" he asked again. He was really confused, but Mist had always had a nack for confusing him, she did it on a regular basis.

"It might explain how to stop Strange from getting my- someone I know from getting put in here," Sphinx explained as she quickly ran off.

"Oh thanks Mist leave me here with my daughter, my sister and the devil," Edward muttered darkly as he stroked a hand through Enigma's hair, he wasn't really focused on anything, he was thinking about his father and all the horrible things he was going to do to him, but he snapped out of his daze and beckoned them to follow him.

The walk was pleasantly quiet and nice. No one would bother them, but that was probably because of Edward being there. Thugs generally steered clear of getting into fights with rogues, even ones like Edward.

It wasn't you fists that kept you alive in Arkham city, it was your reputation and Edward's was quite high.

He let them into the church and went to leave when Enigma ran and grabbed his arm.

"I want to come with you!"

"It's too dangerous, plus do you have any idea what your mother would do to me?"

"Please!" Enigma begged.

"No, Enigma!" Edward snapped a tiny bit, he knew how dangerous it was. Enigma could probably handle herself but, Mist would not be happy with him and he was rather fond of living, despite what the majority of the rogue population thought.

Enigma bowed her head and nodded before she sat in the corner.

"Edward. Why are you… why do you do thing alike this?" Erin asked. She was shocked her older brother was now a criminal, he had always been so kind to her, she never thought he had it in him to be cruel.

Edward paused and glanced at Erin before pointing at his father. "Because of him."

"Me?!" his father yelled, clearly annoyed that he was being blamed.

Edward glared at him. "Yes you! If it weren't for you I might actually have a normal life, I might still be with Mist and be happy, but you couldn't have that could you? Oh no of course you couldn't. I didn't deserve it, that's what you thought, what had I done to get all that?" Edward took a step towards his father and hissed at him. "I survived your beatings. That's what I did, that's why I deserved it! You never cared, you were never there for anything I did, the only time we ever had some time together was when you were beating me!" Edward was fuming at this point, all the pain from his childhood was rising to the surface. "Was I ever a son to you or was I just a waist of space? A disappointment? Was I just a mistake you wanted to have aborted was that all I was to you! An abortion that didn't happen but should of done?! I don't even know why you bothered giving me a name, you never used it!" Edward bit his lip and took a deep breath to calm his anger. He turned towards the door to leave, but stopped just as he went to open it. "I hated you then and I hate you now, but… you're still my father so the only person who has any right to kill you is me!" He opened the door and stormed out while whispering. "And believe me that will happen."

* * *

_A perfect storm, perfect storm._

* * *

Mist raced through Arkham city, till she reached the GCPD building, as she climbed the fence before jumping down she took note of all the dead bodies on the floor.

She walked around the GCPD and tried to get in but the door was frozen shut.

Well Freeze was here all right, but it was obvious no one, not even her could get in.

With a heavy sigh she walked away from the building, it was probably a waste of time any way, sure Strange may have gotten Edward's family here, but he wouldn't be able to hers.

A loud bang ripped through the air and she looked up at the sky, startled, before seeing the helicopters were firing on the buildings, shooting the inmates it was… it was…

"Protocol ten," Mist whispered as she stared at the death in front of her.

In the midst of it, she saw Talia and Joker hiding in the shadows, heading towards the main part of Arkham city.

"What the hell?" Mist muttered. Didn't Talia know how dangerous Joker was? He was unpredictable at the best of times and at the worst… well Mist didn't really want to think about that.

A beam of light alerted the helicopters of her position and she quickly ran for cover as bullets fired at her from the helicopter.

"Where's the bat when you need him?" Mist muttered as she ran into the shadows, god she hoped Edward had got Enigma and Erin to safety, she didn't really care about this father, he was an evil sod. He was many other things too, but evil just seemed to fit so well.

Suddenly the noise went dead, there was no sound of helicopters, they'd all gone, all of them heading back to Wonder tower.

Mist frowned as she watched them, obviously the bat had something to do with it but… what was he doing exactly.

"That doesn't concern me, I need to find Edward, make sure he's okay," Mist whispered as she sprinted through the streets, they were now running with blood and bodies littered the streets and rooftops.

This was a blood bath and Mist was going to be so happy when she left it.

* * *

_Cause once you're mine, once you're mine._

* * *

When Mist found Edward, he was standing on a rooftop close to the entrance of Arkham city, staring up at the sky. Obviously he was intrigued as to why the helicopters had gone too.

She jumped behind him and tapped his shoulder.

"Ah! Oh god, Mist! Don't do that, you know I hate it!" he yelled at her.

Mist giggled a bit. "So, curious as to why the helicopters have stopped?"

"No, I'm actually wondering why the Dark Knight has not been solving my challenges!" he snapped.

Mist gave him a deadpanned look. "Seriously? After everything that's happened, that's what you're worried about?"

"Wouldn't you be?"

"No!"

Out of no where a loud explosion ripped through the sky.

Mist and Edward stared at the tower as it exploded, with two figures falling from it.

"One of those is Batman," Edward muttered.

Mist narrowed her eyes and then they widened. "The other one's Ras Al Ghul," she whispered.

They watched as the two figures fell and they both winced as Ras became empaled on the 'A' of Arkham city.

They watched as Batman glided off toward the monarch theatre and Edward couldn't help but grin. "Strange is dead."

"Yes he is," Mist whispered as she looked at the floor.

"And so is Ras. It's over," Edward said smiling as he twirled his cane.

"Ras isn't dead," Mist whispered before she turned to walk away. "And this isn't over."

* * *

_There's no going back._

* * *

THE END?

**UH HO! I wonder what will happen? :D Hope you guys have enjoyed and please leave a review! :D**


	16. Epilog

Epilog.

**Note: Quite as over as you thought! :D**

* * *

It had been one year since the Joker's death and the events of Arkham city.

Mist had been able to keep her other identity a secret too, allowing her to still work at Arkham.

Ras, she hadn't heard from him and she doubted she would, especially since his daughter had died at the hands of Joker.

Batman had also gone, people believed he was morning the Joker's death. For some reason, it had hit him the hardest.

Harley had gone into a deep depression, especially since both Batman and Robin had ruined her plans at revenge and the chance for her to see he beloved 'Mister J'.

Gotham was in a state of shock. They wanted the clown dead and they were happy he was, but they never expected it to happen.

There was something else Mist hadn't expected to happen again. She had become pregnant again, but this time, she was determined to hide the child from everyone.

She hid it from Enigma and Riddler, no one knew about the child apart from her and the other Gotham sirens, Catwoman, Ivy and Harley who had helped Mist when she had gone into labor.

She didn't want her second daughter to be part of this life, she needed to protect her.

It was raining, the path to Wayne manner was dark and water bean to form puddles along the ground.

A figure moved through the dark, swiftly and silently until they came to the front steps of Wayne manner.

The figure placed a little bundle on the front porch, she pulled the covers closer to the little bundle and kissed it gently on the forehead.

Then the figure rang the door bell and ran into the woods that surrounded the house, taking one last look at the bundle before whispering. "Goodbye my sweet little Cleo. Be good and stay safe," Mist ran into the woods as the door opened and Bruce Wayne's butler picked the small bundle up and walked inside.

In the shadows of the trees on the other side of the mansion Mist had run from Ras watched scene in front of him as the door closed and Bruce Wayne took the little girl in.

Ras smiled cruelly before he whispered. "Soon little Mist Terry. Soon you will learn how it feels to loose you child," he walked away from the manner as he whispered harshly. "Very soon.

T.B.C: in Madness runs in the Family.


End file.
